The Band
by samx5453
Summary: Bella wants to join an all boy band. When she gets in how long will it take before they find out and what will be the cause? Rated M for language, sexual content, and drugs.
1. Prologue: Audition

I can't believe I am doing this. Alice is fucking crazy. It's not like I am actually good enough to get this spot. I guess it's at least a good thing that I didn't have to cut my hair. I would have died if I had to cut my hair to pretend I am a guy for this damn audition. That is where I would have drawn the line.

Now before you judge let me explain. I am currently sitting here waiting to audition for one of my favorite metal rock bands, Rita's Gift. They put out on the news that they would be here to listen to the best of the best waiting to replace there lead singer. I have already gotten past the first six auditions now I just have to impress the band. The thing is they only want guys in the band, but damn it I am way better than these guys I am sitting with.

To prove my point my friends Alice and Paul helped me prepare to act like a guy. All the members of the band already have long hair so I was ok with my hair but I had to tape my chest down and get the non singing guy voice down I also had to change my name to Ben instead of Bella.

When they called my name a stood and casually walked over and the lead guitar player shook my hand. His name is Edward Cullen and by far the hottest member of the band but since he doesn't sing people tend to forget about him. I followed him into the back room where the rest of the band was waiting. "OK I assume you know all of our names, so guys this is Ben."

I nodded at all of the guys who looked so laid back it was ridiculous. There was Jacob the drummer, Jasper the bass player, and Emmett the second guitar player. I almost wanted to squeal because I was so happy to be standing in front of them but that would have given me away. "OK Ben go ahead in the cubicle and we will see what you can do."

I got in there and pulled the headphones on and heard Edward's voice immediately. "OK Ben in front of you is the lyrics and music for _Redemption in a Small Letter _you sing it and we will go from there." Before I could respond the music was playing loudly in my ears. I didn't even bother to look at the sheets of paper because I knew this song by heart.

Half way through the song the music shut off and when I looked up all the guys were talking in a group. I would give anything to be able to hear what they were saying but this room was soundproof. They all looked through the window and were smiling. Jacob opened the door and stood there. "So you want to join the band?"

"Yes!" I stopped and cleared my throat accidentally letting my girl voice slip through, "Hell yes!"

* * *

**Alright this one is all up to you guys the readers. If I don't get feedback such as reviews or story alerts or even PM's I will not continue this story. Tell me if I should keep writing or if it is a bad idea.**

**~SAM~  
**


	2. Part of the Band

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Rated M for a reason!  
**

* * *

Everything happened in a whirlwind from that moment on. I went out to celebrate with Alice and Paul at a local bar that night but I had to be back at the bands mansion the next morning for interviews revealing me as the new singer. Alice and Paul both came with me and met the guys in the band.

When we first walked in the door everyone looked up at us and I saw an instant change in Jasper's eyes when he saw Alice. Trying to stay true to the rock roll personality all the guys flirted with Alice offering to show her their rooms. Paul and I both rolled our eyes at how stupid they were being. The only one of them Alice would fuck would be Jasper and she wasn't as easy as they were making her out to be.

Paul elbowed me in the ribs and jerked his head over to Emmett who was trying to feel her up. "Hey Emmett if you value your hands get them off my sister or you will fucking regret it!" He threw his hands up in the air showing that he let go of her which is good 'cause it would suck to have to cut off his hands since he plays the guitar. Jacob came up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "If she's your sister then who is he?"

I sat there not quite sure what to say, we worked out who Alice was but not Paul. "Oh he's with me. Paul helped me design the clothes that Ben wears when he sings." God I love her ability to come up with this shit off of the top of her head. Edward came over to me and pulled me aside to talk to me. "Look Ben, your sister can stay but I don't think it is a good idea to have Paul be here. He gives off a gay vibe and it might make the other guys uncomfortable."

I looked over my shoulder at Paul before looking back at Edward, "He should give off a gay vibe he's gay. Don't worry he only likes one of the guys in the band and it's not you." I wanted to laugh when I saw him physically relax. It's funny he is getting a gay vibe from Paul but none from me when I all I want to do is untape my chest and beg him to fuck me. No! Bad Bella I can't think things like this about the guys in the band.

When we rejoined the group Jasper had made his move on Alice and she looked like she owned him while Jacob and Paul were talking in a corner. If I didn't know better I would say that Paul almost had Jacob reconsidering which team he was batting for. It wouldn't surprise me, Paul is very persuasive. "OK guys lets get this over with."

Everyone followed Edward out to make out announcement. We all sat down at the table with me in the middle between Jasper and Edward. The fans were yelling out random names and were screaming 'WE WANT SCOTT!' Jasper leaned over and spoke in my ear, "Don't let them get to you, after our first concert they will be yelling your name." I nodded my head knowing exactly what meant.

The group manager, Rosalie, stepped up to the microphone and spoke, "OK we are gonna make this quick. Edward has an announcement to make and then we will take a few, and I do mean a few, questions. Edward the floor is yours." He leaned forward towards his microphone. "As many of you have head we have been searching for a new front man for our band. We are pleased to announce that today we are welcoming Ben into out band. We scoured the whole planet looking for the right man and here he is. He is by far the best replacement for Scott and in many ways even better."

Immediately hands shot into the air and were asking questions. Rosalie pointed to one and he asked his question. "Will this transition hurt the band in any way?" Edward took this question as well, "No if anything we will be able to do things with Ben that Scott only had wet dreams about doing." I clenched my jaw at how true that statement actually was but he didn't know that.

The next reporter stood as she asked her question, "Ben do you get along with all the members in the band." I leaned forward before speaking, "Yeah so far we all seem to be getting along great. I am truly excited to be working with these wonderful musicians." Jasper clapped me on the back as another person stood to speak.

"Ben is it true that you can hit an even higher not than Scott?" I looked over at Edward and he gave me an approving nodded before I grabbed the make and sang the highest note I could hit in response. The lady next him stood, "Ben how do you keep you voice in such great shape?"

I wasn't sure what say so I just started to ramble, "Well I…um…" I saw Emmett leaning forward out of the corner of my eye, "Dude he does what all Rock stars do to keep their voice good, he eats loads of pussy." I knew my voice wouldn't work so I did the next best thing and nodded while liking my lips.

When I looked over at Alice and Paul they were both trying to keep from busting out laughing. At this point Rosalie stepped forward, "Ok that's enough questions for now." We stood up and left and Alice and Paul followed behind us. "OK guys we are going to get some shots done with everyone in the band then an interview for a magazine. After that you guys need to go rehearse for the concert tomorrow. So, Ben get rid of the followers."

The rest of the time went by in a blur, before I knew it I was standing behind the stage after my first performance with the band. Everyone was screaming as we walked back to our dressing room and Rosalie ordered the doors to be closed. "Man that was fucking amazing! Ben you have wiped Scott from their minds."

We spent some time hanging out with some V.I.P.s but were quickly ushered out to a private party at a club. No one was allowed in unless they had a specific pass. We were all huddled around the bar when Rosalie came up. "Ok is he ready for his initiation?" Edward nodded and three girls walked up with shots of tequila in test tubes between their breasts.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to have an out of body experience. "OK man no hands and don't forget to enjoy the view." Emmett winked at me and Jacob looked almost as disgusted as I felt. I stored that away for future reference and did what needed to be done.

The first two girls were nice about it and just stood still allowing me to do the shot and be done with it, but the third one grabbed the back of my head and pressed me into her cleavage. I tried to pull away but she was really strong for a semi-drunk girl. I thought about what Emmett would do and prayed for forgiveness as I licked and bit her tit hard. She gasped and released my head. I quickly snatched my shot and pulled away.

After everyone started to walk away Jasper came up to me, "Dude that's Jessica. The best advice I can give you is to fuck her and get it over with she won't leave you alone other wise." That's easy for him to say he has a dick. "Can I ask you a some what personal question?" I nodded as I asked the bartended for a beer. "Is there a reason you told Rose you have to have your chest covered?"

I rolled my eyes and took a big chug from my beer. "Yeah, I was in an accident when I was a junior in high school and the scar across my chest is hideous. I just figured it would be better not to show it off to people who think we are sex gods." He nodded and tapped his beer against mine then I saw him looking over at Alice. "Hey." He looked at me confused. "I am completely serious when I say this, you fuck with my sister and she will be the last girl you ever fuck. You get my drift?"

He hissed and covered his junk but nodded. "Good." I grabbed my drink and headed over to Paul and Alice. "Hey Paul I need you help." He sighed, "Already?" I shrugged, "Yeah, you see that blond skank out on the dance floor?" He nodded and I continued, "She apparently won't leave me alone until I've fucked her once, so are you up for some sloppy drunk heterosexual sex?"

He rolled his eyes, "Sure but this counts as my one good deed for the month." Alice giggled and I laughed. After that I went and order several shots of tequila to be delivered to Jessica and told them to tell her they were from me. Before the night was over me and her were dancing on the dance floor and I led her back to my hotel room where Paul was waiting for her.

Now normally I wouldn't condone this type of behavior but she was all over Paul calling him Ben so I think that makes her somewhat to blame. I fell asleep on the couch in the other room and Paul woke me up before he left. "Hey Bella, she asleep and we kept it above the covers. " I rubbed my face and got up to pretend like I had been in the bed the whole time. "Thanks Paul." Later when she woke up I was thankful she didn't try for a repeat performance or to hang around.

"Ben you were so good last night. If you ever want to go again you know where to find me." I sat there leaning against my head board with my hands behind my head. "Thanks, Jessica was it, but I don't see that happening again." She looked pissed off and as she walked out I heard her mumble, "Fine with me you were only slightly better than Jacob and he was a terrible fuck." I laughed because I bet Paul would love to hear that. I quickly took a shower and got dressed for the day.

When I got down to the bus the guys were all waiting for me and Alice and Jasper were deep in a private conversation. I ignored them still tired from the lack of sleep and climbed the steps and camped out in my spot of the bus. "Dude you look like shit!" I flipped Emmett off and closed my eyes. "Emmett, give Ben a break it was his first night and we all know who sinks her teeth in the first night."

"Man that fucking sucks; Jessica Stanley is the worst fucking lay ever. I swear everyone on the east coast has had a piece of that cunt." I spent the whole ride listening to the guys talk about the girls the fucked the night before until Jasper started to talk. "Jazz you were with Alice right?"

I turned my head and glared at him, "Bro nothing happened I swear, you can call and ask her. Fuck you can asked her when we get there 'cause she is following us." That was news to me I had no idea that Paul and Alice were coming with us. I figured Alice knew what she was doing so I shrugged and went to sleep hoping I wouldn't talk like I used to when I was exhausted.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me why if you did or didn't.**

**~SAM~  
**


	3. Bella and Ben

I woke up a few hours later and I was alone with only Edward as company. I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck. "Where's everyone else?" He nodded to the back of the bus where there were two bedrooms. "They have to take their 'medicine'." He rolled his eyes as he used his fingers as quotation marks.

I reached into the little fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "So you don't 'party' either then?" He took a sip of the beer he was holding and shook his head. "I used to but drinking is all I do now a days." I kicked my legs up on the table that separated us, "Is there a story behind that?"

He copied my movements and leaned back in his seat. "Yeah, I used to be like them until one day I woke up in a bed full of people I didn't know butt naked. There were beer bottles, empty pill bottles and needles all over the place. The sad thing is that that didn't scare me. What did it for me was one of the guys who was already awake told me I gave him the best blow job of his life, and he was really old."

As a girl I just wanted to shrug that one off but as Ben I winced and shook my head. "That's awful man, so you just gave it all up?" He peeled the label off his bottle and nodded, "I checked myself into a rehab for the drugs and got tested for anything and everything under the sun. I'm happy to say it has been three years since I have touched any drug and my health is perfect. Sure I still have sex with random chicks but I wrap it up and get checked on a regular basis. And take it from me you better do the same thing."

I almost spit my water out at him. "So what keeps you from partying?" I figured this was as good as any a time to put mine and Alice's plan into motion. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. "Her." I showed him a picture of, well me. "Dude, is that you?" I let out a loud laugh. "No man, that's my twin sister. What you guys don't know is that I have two sisters, Alice and Bella. Bella is my twin but we are both adopted by Alice's parents. Our parents died in a car crash and they took us in so we wouldn't be separated and because the thought of us leaving caused Alice to be committed for a while."

I put my wallet back in my pocket while he processed my bullshit story. "So she won't let you party or…?" I shook my head, "No nothing like that, it's just I'm all she has. She's the baby and even though she loves our family they will always only be good friends to her." I took a deep breath wishing I wasn't telling the truth now. Everything I was saying was true and it killed me that I was telling him stuff that Alice and Paul didn't even know about. "She has a job at a sport bar but she deserves better. As soon as I can I'm buying a place big enough for both of us and making her do something with her life."

He nodded, "You're a good brother. Will we ever get to meet this sister of yours?" I shrugged, "She doesn't really like the band, so it's a coin toss honestly." I couldn't be certain but I would almost say that he looked disappointed when I told him that he might not get to meet 'Bella'.

Jasper came stumbling out of the back and almost fell on both Edward and I as he reached for a beer. "Fry enough brain cells Jazz?" I caught the anger in Edward's voice but Jazz was too fucked to catch it. "Jealous you didn't join Eddie?" I watched as Edward balled his fists up but soon relaxed and snapped the rubber band that was on his wrist. Jasper grabbed two more beers for Emmett and Jacob before he turned to leave us.

I waited until Jasper was gone to say anything. "You have anger management down pat." He tried to play stupid but I pointed at his wrist and he rolled his eyes. "Yeah they taught me this in rehab. I get so mad when they do this shit and the rubber band helps, most of the time."

Rosalie carefully walked by and told us we would be at the hotel in ten minutes and to be ready to run for it. Apparently someone at the hotel leaked that we were staying there and loads of people were waiting for us. I was so glad that Alice and Paul were a good half hour ahead of us and they hopefully would miss the madness.

I sent them a quick text and they both said it was crazy trying to get in the hotel. Since they were unofficially traveling with me they had to wait for me to get there before they could go up to the room so unfortunately they would see exactly what madness I had to face. I had already hated the idea of going to Las Vega but this was just going to at to my hatred of this city.

We were all crowded around the door to get off the bus when Emmett smacked me on the back. "Ben, whatever you do don't go into any chapels. Ask Jacob here about what happens when you get too drunk and fucked up in this city." Jacob held hung his head in shame and mumbled something that sounded like 'that fucking bitch' but I can't be sure. I would have to ask Edward about that later.

They weren't kidding when they said it was crazy. There were thousands of girls waiting for us and they were all wearing skanky clothes. We pushed our way through with the three stooges acting like rock stars enough for all of us. I was so happy when I saw the open door that I let my guard down and that is when a g-string was shot right in my face. When I pulled them away you could see that the previous owner had written her name and phone number on the crotch of them.

I held back the gag as all the guys whooped and hollered at me. We stood in the lobby and waited for Rosalie to bring us our keys when I saw a very bored Alice talking to an even more bored Paul. When Rosalie handed me my key I whistled my famous whistle and they came running.

"How the hell does he already have his own groupies?" I flipped Jasper off. I had really had it with the high idiots for the day and I couldn't wait to get up to my room and act like girl with Alice. The plan for the night was for everyone to be on their own which meant I was going to be tortured by Alice. Paul assured us he had plans and we weren't invited, and I only assumed that meant he wasn't coming back to my room tonight so I didn't care.

Once we were all shoved into the elevator Alice shattered my world. "Oh Ben, Bella called. She is here with some friends and she wants to hangout with me tonight and she's with Rachel so you get to hang out with her tonight." I smirked when she said Rachel which was code for Rafiq the guy who got Paul so drunk that he got him into bed and Paul hasn't fucked a girl since. "Good I need a good fuck after the dead fish Jessica." All the guys including Paul chuckled at that one. The doors on the elevator dinged open and Alice huffed out. "You guys are all fucking pigs!" She stormed off shaking her hips way more than was necessary.

I heard a groan come from Jasper and turned to look at him. "Jasper, do we need to discuss this again?" He looked away from me immediately but Emmett was way too fucked up because he filter was gone. "Dude he doesn't want to 'discuss' anything with you it's your sister he wants to 'discuss' things with." I balled my hand into a fist and punched Emmett in the back of his jaw as hard as I could. Immediately the four guys in the elevator separated us.

Jasper and Edward pushed me out while Jacob and Paul pulled Emmett up form the ground. "Dude just go before he realizes what you just did." I nodded at Edward and shook my hand to get the feeling back in it.

Once I was halfway down the hallway Emmett yelled out to me."That was a good punch Ben, I now respect you!"

I shook my head as I reached my door which Alice was holding open for me. We both stood there and my breathing quickened as we waited for Paul to come in. Once the door was closed and we walked into the room I screamed like a bitch. "That fucking hurt!" Alice grabbed it and placed it in the ice bucket which the hotel staff had already filled. "Bell that may have hurt but he went down like dead weight. I'm so proud of you." I pushed Paul off of me and shrugged.

He and Alice took this time to get cleaned up for the night while I waited for my hand to stop throbbing. Once they were both done Alice came out carrying my ensemble for the night. "OK so 'Ben' has a date that will explain his disappearance so 'Bella' gets to go out tonight. Go put these on so we can go."

I quickly pulled on the beyond mini mini-skirt and the shirt that barely covered my chest and the ridiculous high heels Alice handed me. She did my make-up so that it all looked like natural beauty instead of caked on shit and she curled my hair so that there was no way if the guys saw me they would think 'Bella' was 'Ben'.

We left the room and headed to the elevator but just as the doors opened I realized I forgot my purse. "Go ahead Alice I'll meet you in the lobby." She smiled her knowing smile as if she knew something I was missing. I quickly grabbed my purse and went back to the elevator. The doors were almost closed when a familiar arm stopped them.

Edward spread them open and stepped in. I caught a whiff of his cologne and couldn't stop my body from reacting. I already had a crush on Edward Cullen before I joined the band, but now he was absolutely off limits. But trying to tell my body that was pointless.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I looked up at him from the ground, "I don't think so, I'm Bella." His eyes roamed my body and I had to force myself to stay against the wall of the elevator. "Shit! You're Ben's sister?" I nodded timidly not sure if this was a good thing or a bad.

The doors opened before either of us could say anything. I walked out towards Alice who was standing by Jasper who I assume was waiting for Edward. "Hey man, we're just waiting for Bella and then we are going to a club with her and Alice." I waved at Jasper and smiled, "I'm Bella." I heard Edward moan from behind me, "And I am so fucked."

* * *

**Not sure if Bella punching Emmett would really work out like that but I went for it. I hoped you guys liked it tell me what you think so far.**

**~SAM~  
**


	4. Tryst

Since we were now hanging out with the guys we ended up taking one of the limos instead of taking a cab or walking. I asked Alice which club we were going to and she winked as she said Tryst; I couldn't help but smile.

Tryst is by far the hardest club to get into in Las Vegas but luckily Alice and I had our own connections. Our friend Preston came to Vegas with us for spring break our senior year of college and he fell in love with the city and never came home. Then next time we heard from him he was working at Tryst as the head bouncer and guaranteed us free entry anytime.

Jasper let out a low whistle when the limo pulled up to the doors, "We're never going to get in here." Alice and I both raised our eyebrows in surprise at him. "What, it's true." I shrugged, "I guess with you guys being 'Rock Stars' we both just assumed you could get into any club. It's funny to hear you say that you've never been here before."

Edward mumbled something as he climbed out of the limo and offered a hand to both Alice and me to help us get out. "OK let's go wait in line since our 'Rock Star' stance has no affect here." I saw Preston by the door holding a clipboard as the others started to head for the back of the line.

I turned towards the door without telling anyone but Edward noticed my absence and called out to me, "Bella, get back here!" I ignored his demand and kept going as people moaned and complained about me line skipping. When I got to the front of the line the bouncer in charge of the rope told me I needed to wait in line as I noticed Alice, Jasper, and Edward approaching me. "I'm pretty sure Preston will find that our name is on the list."

At hearing his name Preston's head shot up and he dropped the clipboard and ran to me lifting me in the air. "BELLA!" I giggled and squeezed his neck with all the force I had in me, which was still only half of the force he was squeezing me with. "Pres…ton… Can't… Breathe!" He stopped squeezing me but still held me in the air. "What the hell are you doing here alone?"

I titled my head behind me towards Alice, "I'm not alone." He immediately let go of me almost dropping me on my ass as he ran to hug Alice. Our lovely moment was ruined by the bouncer who was still waiting to find out if we were on the list. "Preston, the line." Preston rolled his eyes but waved us all in, "I'll catch up with you guys later!" I kissed him on one cheek while Alice kissed him on the other causing him to blush from embarrassment.

"How the hell do you guys know him?" Jasper threw his arm over Alice's shoulders as if he was making sure everyone knew she was with him. "Oh Jasper relax, he just went to the same college as us." He physically relaxed after Alice explained how we know Preston. I bumped shoulders with Edward and he looked up at me looking a little gloom.

"What's wrong with you?"

Something flickered in his eyes before he spoke, "Nothing is wrong with me. I'm in the hottest club in Las Vegas with sexy bitches all around me. My only problem is that I don't have enough time to fuck them all." At that moment I knew that he was no longer the Edward that I had been talking to all day long, but instead he was now Edward Cullen the 'Rock Star' who has panties thrown at him.

"Well then you better go get started, me on the other hand I am going to get me a drink and dance with that man right there." I ignored his eye roll and headed over to the bar with Edward close behind me.

He order himself a beer and I smiled remembering that he isn't a big partier but I felt like letting go so I ordered three shots, "What would you like?" I bobbed my head to the music as I ordered, "I'll a have a vampire, a Vegas bomb, and an orgasm and a half." The lady behind the bar bit her lip and looked at Edward with my last shot, "I bet he could give you the last one."

This time I rolled my eyes but I caught the smirk on his face before he took a swig of his beer. I was determined to knock that cocky smile off his face, "Well he is looking for several women to fuck tonight perhaps I can put you on the list." She looked absolutely offended by that as she handed me my drinks. I would have to be sure to order stuff from the other bartenders to be sure no spit would be involved.

I downed the Vegas bomb and the orgasm in a half but waited awhile before drinking the vampire. "Are you afraid of vampires?" I looked over my shoulder to see Edward looking right back at me. Without taking my eyes off him I downed the shot and then stood on my tip toes to be able to reach his ears, "I'm not afraid of things that bite." I nipped his ear lob before pulling away and heading towards the man I had pointed to earlier.

I had to admit the alcohol was making it easier to be the wild Bella that I had a love hate relationship with but I knew I had to pace myself for the rest of the night. I could handle the whiskey without a problem but the vodka in the vampire shot would go straight to my head.

The guy at the bar was of course willing to dance with me. We dance for almost an entire hour and I learned that his name is Gary, he lives in Vegas, and he's been married twice, once was a drunken chapel wedding and was annulled the next day and the other was to his high school sweetheart but it only lasted 2 years. All in all he was not my type but we were having fun dancing.

We were just about to dance again after grabbing a drink but Preston came up to me. "OK you me and the dance floor right now." I grabbed the hand that he stuck out for me but turned back to Gary. "I'll be right back I swear." He nodded and ordered another beer.

"So my dear Bella what the hell have you been up to?"

I laughed as he whipped me around forcing me to spin, "Preston if you must know I ended up using my degree in English to work at a bookstore and earn minimum wage. That was until about a month ago when I got laid off, and now here I am."

We stopped dancing when the music stopped and he leaned down and whispered, "So this has absolutely nothing to do with Ben Swan, the new member of Rita's Gift?" I gasped and looked up to see him smirk and a twinkle in his eye. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me, but I do have to get back to work. Call me and we will talk later." I reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Preston." He gave me a quick wink before he left me standing there.

I looked around the club to see if I could see Alice or either of the guys and I almost gagged when I got an eye full of Alice and Jasper practically having sex on the dance floor. Far in the corner I could see Edward being swamped by several girls and had I not gotten to know him lately I would have thought nothing of it but now I could see that he wanted to be rescued and was looking for a way out.

I ran over to him and forced my past every one of the skanks that was trying to get in his pants. "Do you need help?" He nodded slightly but his eyes were begging me to help him. I pushed the last girl off of his lap before grabbing the back of his shoulders and dragged him away from the corner and over to the bar.

I looked around and I couldn't find Gary anywhere at the bar so I just sat down with Edward. He ordered us both another beer, "Thanks for helping me." I shrugged and took a big gulp of my beer, "No problem, just remember it when Ben needs help getting out of corner like that." "Anytime."

"Bella, you want to dance some more?" When I turned around Gary was standing there looking slightly pitiful so I nodded as I finished beer. "Yeah, let's dance." I couldn't help but notice that Edward watched my ass as I walked away. A small part of me wanted to enjoy the moment but a slightly bigger part knew it was better for everyone if we both acted like neither of us existed.

I danced with Gary through a few songs until another guy came over and tried to weasel his way in. I kept pushing him away without getting to close to Gary and it seemed to be working until Britney Spears' song 3 came on. After the first part of the song was sang both Gary and the mystery creep were trying to sandwich me between them and both were grinding against me.

I continued to try and push both of them away but it seemed useless so I stopped moving altogether. "Gary, I think our girl has given up on dancing with us. I thought I told you to pick a lively one." All at once panic spread across my mind, my heart sped up, and I stopped breathing. Gary then grabbed my hips from behind me and pulled me against him and I cringed at the fact that I could feel his erection against my ass.

Before I had time to push him away the other guy was grinding his erection against my front while his hands reached for my chest. My fight or flight finally kicked in and I slapped the guy in front of me as hard as I could. Immediately he raised his hand to smack me back but as it came down someone grabbed his arm and quickly Gary was pulled from behind me.

"Alice, take Bella and wait for us in the limo."

Edward was holding the unnamed guy and Jasper had Gary in a headlock. Jasper was the one who spoke to Alice, thankfully because Edward looked incapable of speaking. We made it halfway to the door before I broke down; luckily there was an empty booth which I sat in. Alice was freaking out almost as much as I was but she couldn't find either of the guys, so she ran to the door and came back with Preston.

He lifted me up easily with his monstrous arms and carried me to the limo. I eventually got my breathing under control, but my tears still fell freely, Edward and Jasper showed up soon after we were in the limo. They both looked beyond pissed. When Preston asked they told him where he could find the two guys, which was down an alley next to the club. He assured me he would be calling me before him and two equally large guys ran towards the alleyway.

The ride back to the hotel was awful. I cried the entire time with Alice holding me together with an audience of two staring at me. Alice tried to convince me that she should stay with me but I knew she and Jasper had made plans at the club to hang out in his room. She made me promise to call her if I needed anything and I of course agreed.

Edward walked me to the door and offered to stay with me until Ben gets back but I told him no. "Bella, I want you to know we may treat certain women, like Jessica, less than perfect but what happened tonight was unacceptable. Whenever you are out with any of us, Emmett included, we won't let anything like that happen to you. Because of Ben you and Alice will be treated like family by us. If you need anything at anytime, tonight or otherwise, give me a call."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand before reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you Edward." I was still uncomfortably close to him as I looked into his eyes. Before I knew it we were both slowly, painfully slowly, leaning closer to each other. Just before our lips touched the elevator dinged pulling us from our private little world and thrusting back into the real one. "Goodnight Bella." I sighed and stepped into my room, "Goodnight Edward."

As soon as the door was locked I stripped at the door and ran to take a scolding hot shower to cleanse myself from the awful night I had. Eventually Preston called to inform me that the two guys wouldn't be bothering anyone ever again and I cringed at what that really meant. I knew Preston dealt with a lot of illegal things but I just hoped none of them had anything to do with tonight.

* * *

**More from 'Ben' in the next chapter. Give me any ideas you have!**

**~SAM~  
**


	5. On The Bus

**Sorry it took so long but here it is!  
**

* * *

The next morning I tried to roll over but found that I wasn't able to do so since I was sandwich between Alice and Paul. I looked over Paul's shoulder to look at the alarm clock and shot right out of the bed. "WAKE UP!" Alice jumped from the bed and looked around ready to attack if needed and Paul slowly rose grabbing his head.

"What the fuck B?"

I ripped through the piles of clothes looking for something that 'Ben' could wear. "I have to go the bus leaves in twenty minuets and I am still in Bella mode. Both of them started laughing at me and I shot them my most deadly glare immediately silencing them. "OK Bella, you go wash your face and get you mind in Ben mode while Paul and I find you something to wear." I pulled Alice into a bone crushing hug, "Thank you."

I groaned once in the bathroom, even after my hour long shower last night I still had eyeliner and mascara smudged under my eyes. I grabbed a washcloth and scrubbed until they were bloodshot but there was no makeup. Next on the list was my hair, I styled it so it was wavy but not feminine but since I didn't have faith in my skills at this point I pulled it into a low ponytail.

When I came out of the bathroom both Alice and Paul were dressed for the day and laying out for me was a pair of dark blue 501 Levi jeans, a vintage Pink Floyd shirt, and I rolled my eye when I saw the cowboy boots on the ground. Alice always loved a guy in cowboy boots which explained why she likes Jasper. I used my veto right and tossed the boots back at Alice and Paul laughed as he tossed me my black high top converse.

"I don't understand why you won't wear them." I looked over my shoulder at her but never answered her. Once I was dressed I grabbed my 'Ben' suitcase and Alice grabbed my 'Bella' suitcase. "Ok guys see you in Phoenix?" They both tilted their heads at me as if I was stupid for even asking. I already knew they were gonna be there but I just wanted to make sure. "Whatever I'll see you guys there." They both gave me a quick hug before I left.

When I got to the bus a very happy Jacob welcomed me aboard while Emmett snored loudly from the back. I dropped down into the same seat that I had occupied earlier and put in my headphones. My eyes were closed and my head was leaned up against the window when Edward and Jasper finally climbed onto the bus followed by a grumpy Rose. "I swear if you two don't start getting your shit in order I am quitting this job. Every time we leave a venue you two are the last ones on the bus and you're always late." Jasper jabbed Edward in the ribs, "Sorry Rosie but we can't all sleep on the bus like Emmett."

I shook my head not really wanting to hear about why Emmett sleeps on the bus instead of his room. A half hour into the drive Jasper made his way to the back and I pulled my headphones out of my ears. "Hey, Edward?" He lifted his head from the book he was reading. "Look man, I don't know what happened last night with Bella but she wanted me to tell you thank you for her."

He nodded his head letting me know he heard me but didn't feel the need to expand on what the big mystery was. Instead of going back to his book he put the bookmark in it and pulled out his guitar and his laptop. He strummed a little then stopped to type something on the computer. Eventually he stopped and leaned back with his head phones in nodding along to the music.

"Jazz! Em! Jake! Come out here for a sec."

They all stumbled out of the back of the bus and sat down to listen to whatever Edward had just written in less than an hour. It was a rough draft of course and it would sound different when we were actually playing it but it still sounded great. "I was thinking this would be the music for that song you wrote earlier."

We all looked over to Jasper whose eyes were closed as he absorbed the music. When it came to an end he held his fist out for Edward to bump and they both smiled. "Send it to my e-mail and I will add the lyrics in the appropriate places. Maybe we can practice it when we get to the hotel."

Everyone shrugged and I didn't see a problem with that. After sending the e-mail to Jasper everyone went back to what they were doing. I sent Alice a text letting her know I wouldn't be able to hang out when we get there because of practice. When I went to put my head phones back in Edward stopped me. "She didn't tell you about last night?" I laid down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling, "Nope." He groaned, "OK I'm gonna tell you but don't let her know I told you."

I sat up to show I was listening, "She had two guys hassling her last night and I intervened. She held together pretty good until we were leaving and she broke down. I'm not sure what happened to the guys because someone named Preston took care of them. Alice said he would make sure they got what was coming to them." I nodded my head and tried to act the way I though I big brother would act. After clenching my fist a few times and popping my neck I looked up and thanked Edward for what he did for 'Bella'.

I had just laid back and almost had my second head phone in my ear when suddenly there was yelling coming from the back of the bus. Both Edward and I got up and went back to see what the problem was. Jasper, Jacob and Edward all stood there laughing and when I looked up I wanted to smack them. Rose and Emmett were both naked lying on a small bed. Emmett was trying to shield Rose who was trying to act like she didn't care but I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to die.

I rolled my eyes and smacked the Three Stooges on the back of the head yelling at them to mind their own business. Once the door was closed giving the two privacy, the village idiots looked at me like I had to heads. "What?" Jacob was the one to talk. "You didn't even laugh at it; you have to admit that shit is funny." I placed my hands on my hips but reminded my self not to stand like a girl with attitude. "Dude, I have two sisters that shit ain't funny. If it would have been Jasper and Alice I might have punched you all out. Now go back to what you were doing and leave Rose alone."

Edward slowly backed away before speaking, "You just said Rose so what about Emmett?" I smiled and nodded my head, "Oh hell no he will suffer, but not Rose." Jasper tried to hide and act like he wasn't in a room with me. "And for the record, you will respect Alice." I actually heard him gulp before he nodded.

By the time everyone settled down we were pulling up to the hotel and Rose ran straight past everyone to go get our keys for our rooms. Everyone clapped at Emmett when he came out of the room and he took a bow. Rose gave me my key first and I made a dash for it because I needed to use that bathroom.

Edward caught up to me when we reached the elevator and it turned out he was across the hall from me. "So is your family coming this time?" I tipped my head so I could look at him over the edge of my sunglasses, "Alice and Paul will be, I don't know about Bella." I swear I saw his face drop a little but he quickly recovered. "Alright, well I'll see you at rehearsal in a half hour."

I was surprised when I got in the room and Alice and Paul were waiting for me. It amazed me that Alice seemed to find a way to beat us here. "So can someone please tell me why we only spent one day in Vegas?" I rolled my eyes at Paul and tossed my bags in the corned of the closet. "We only stayed one night because it was a pleasure stop. The guys talked Rose into making the side trip before coming here for the concert. Now if you will excuse me I have to pee before I go to rehersal."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review!**

**~SAM~  
**


	6. Talking

When I made it downstairs to one of the conference rooms everyone but Emmett was already there getting their equipment set up. "Jazz we need to have a serious talk to Emmett about this shit. He can't keep being late to rehearsal and shows." I looked around and both Jasper and Jacob were nodding agreeing with Edward, "Seriously, he acts like the rest of us don't have lives. I think I speak for all of us when I say this is not the fun part of our job but it is an important part of it." Jacob looked ready to take his anger out on his drum set as he spoke. As much as I wanted to agree with what they were saying I was still the new guy so I just kept my mouth shut.

While we waited on Emmett we all rehearsed as much as we could. I focused on learning the lyrics and they others quietly ran through the music. Ten minutes later than we were supposed to meet Emmett came sauntering in the room like nothing was wrong. Everyone just rolled there eyes and started working on this new song. Since we were in a hotel conference room they guys turned the amps down and Jacob didn't bang on the drums as loudly as he normally would this meant I didn't need the microphone.

After a half hour and several screaming matches with everyone taking turns yelling at Emmett we finally got the kinks worked out and did a ruff recording, on a laptop, to give to Rose. When I left the room Jazz was still yelling at Emmett and Jacob was packing up his drum set. Just as I reached the elevator Edward called out to me. "Hey, Ben!" I turned and he looked out of breath, "I was wondering if your sister is around?" I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the wall, "No, Bella isn't supposed to be here. It's just me, Alice, and Paul." His body physically shook when I said Paul's name. "What?"

He looked back to make sure no one was coming out of the room, "How can you share a room with Paul? I mean doesn't it freak you out just a little?" To be honest I was shocked that he was asking this. He did know that Paul was sleeping with Jacob right? "It doesn't bother me. He knows I'm not like that and we just have an understanding that he as long as his dick stays away from me we don't have problems." Edward shook his head as he stared at the ground. I wanted to roll my eyes at this but I stopped myself. I sighed, "Man," I pushed off the wall to stand in front of Edward, "he's my friend. I'm not gonna turn my back on him just because he likes guys. At least I can trust him with my sisters which far more than I can say about certain people." Edward's head shot up from the floor and his eyes widened in fear.

I internally smiled because he just let me know that he really did like me, well he liked 'Bella'. "I mean, I still don't know if I can trust Jasper with Alice but at least I know Paul won't fuck with her and break her heart." He quickly wiped the scared look off his face. "Ben, you don't have to worry about Jazz. I've never seen him treat a girl bad but even if he did I can tell he really likes Alice. He would never hurt her."

The elevator dinged and I turned to get on it but Edward didn't follow me. As soon as I was in my room Alice was laying out clothes for 'Bella' and she was very upset when I told her 'Bella' would not be making an appearance tonight. "But Bella if you don't go out with me and Jazz then Edward will be alone." Just as the words came out of her mouth someone knocked on the door. When she opened Jasper was standing there with flowers and I rolled my eyes at the cheesiness. "Jazz, I thought we were meeting later?" He smiled and tilted his head, "We were but Edward cancelled something about not wanting to be the third wheel, I didn't really pay attention." Alice looked up at me as she grabbed her sweater before leaving with Jasper; almost immediately after she left she sent me text. no reason for you both to be alone ;). I ignored her and watched some TV while I waited for my room service to arrive.

After watching several episodes of M*A*S*H* and eating my cheeseburger and fries I decided to try and take Alice's advice, but I didn't want to hangout with Edward as Ben so I quickly changed and put on some makeup. I grabbed my phone before leaving the room and went to knock on Edward's door. It wasn't too late so I knew he wasn't sleeping yet. I knocked and before he opened the door I heard glass bottles hitting each other on the ground. I jumped back almost a whole foot when he ripped the door open.

"Bella?"

I cautiously took a step forward but he started talking again before I could speak. "I thought… Ben said you wouldn't be here." I ran a hand through my hair before speaking, "I told him I probably wouldn't be here, but I wanted to surprise him and as fate would have it he's not there. I called Alice but she's with Jasper and she told me Ben might be here with you, I guess she was wrong." This suddenly felt like a really bad idea, "I'm just gonna go hang out in his room. See you around, Edward."

Before I was too far away he reached out and grabbed my shoulder. "There's no sense in both of us being alone. Why don't you come in and we can just hang out?" I smiled and went in to join him. Immediately he was offering me food and beer. Since I had eaten before coming over here I settled on just a beer. "OK what kind of beer would you like?" I looked at the cart full of different types of beer and let my jaw drop. "Heineken." He smirked before he reached out and grabbed me a beer and popped the top off.

"I thought you would have asked for something fruit like a wine cooler or something." I took my beer from his hand and rolled my eyes. "Sorry to disappoint." He laughed as he drank from his own bottle of Corona. "So what did you guys do once you got here?" He flopped down on the couch that was next to the chair I was sitting on.

"Well after getting our rooms we rehearsed a new song and complained about Emmett. What made you decide to join us?"

"After the other night Vegas didn't seem to be as much fun as I thought it would be."

We both sat quietly for a moment before he smacked his hands down on his knees and stood. "Where are you going?" He turned to me, "Wouldn't you like to know," and then he turned on the radio. After finding a station to listen to he grabbed two shot glasses and an unopened bottle of Jagermeister. "OK so here are the rules we both ask questions and both answer unless you don't want to then you take a shot instead. Deal?" I tilted my head thinking about it before shaking his hand.

"OK I'll go first, favorite movie."

I quirked my eyebrow before answering, "No laughing, but 'The Mighty Ducks'." He started laughing and I smacked his shoulder, "Stop it!" He finally stopped laughing but just long enough to yell out, "GOLDBERG!" I started laughing right along with him. After our hysterics were over he cleared his throat, "If you tell anyone this I will kill you, but my favorite movie is 'Peter Pan' the real one not the cartoon." Oddly enough I could totally see that so I pretended to seal and lock my lips so he knew I wouldn't tell anyone.

"Most memorable moment, before you were famous." He tapped his chin before answering, "I have to say the day I bought my first car. I had worked for two years to save up enough money to buy it and I was so happy when I finally bought it. My parents still have it in their garage." I bobbed my head in time to the background music that was playing before I answered. "I guess mine would have to be the first night I stayed with Alice and her family as part of their family." For a moment he looked sorry for me but as soon as he noticed me looking at him he wiped the look from his face.

"Alright now the juicy stuff, virginity and I want all the details?" He had his cocky smirk on his face and I felt the need to fuck with his head, "What if I said I'm still a virgin?" His eyes widened and I could physically see him swallow. "I'm kidding! His name was Alec. He was a freshman in college and I was a high school junior. We had been dating for a while and we went to a party; one thing led to another. It was totally cliché in the back of his van."

Edward looked like he was still recovering from my joke when he spoke, "Better than mine. I was at a Green Day and some girl walked up to me and pulled me into the men's room. I don't even know what her name was." I was a little surprised. You hear about these stories from women but I've never heard a guy be on this side.

"Most embarrassing moment."

He groaned before grabbing a shot and downing it. I felt since he didn't answer then I wasn't going to either. By the end of the night both of us were completely drunk and saying things neither of us would remember.

* * *

**Love it or hate? Let me know. Also check out my profile and vote on my recent poll if you haven't done so yet!**

**~SAM~  
**


	7. Drunk

My head was killing me when I woke up and it took me awhile to recognize that the annoying sound that woke me up was my phone. I groaned when I looked down and saw Jasper's name flashing across the screen. I looked over at Edward who was sleeping on the floor next to the couch I was on and saw him starting to wake up. Since I had to be Ben I needed to find a place where I could answer the phone without Edward hearing. First I headed for the bathroom but figured if someone could hear a person taking a shower then that wasn't the safest place. I ended up outside on the balcony where I could have privacy but still be able to watch Edward.

"What Jasper?"

"I came to your room to find you but you weren't there, we are going to meet at the concert site about fifteen minutes earlier so that we can play the new song for Rose."

I cleared my throat trying to be sure I would have Ben's voice, "OK thanks for letting me know. I'll see you later." Just as I shut my phone Edward stood up and looked around his room as if he was looking for me. When I opened the door and came back in the room he turned and smiled at me. "I think we had a lot to drink last night." I tucked my hands into the back pockets of my jeans before I nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure my head is gonna be killing me all day." Before I knew what he was doing he had crossed the room and was kissing my forehead, both eyelids, my nose, both cheeks, and my chin before he stopped at my lips. When he finally settled his lips on mine my whole body felt like it was on fire. He tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled away.

He had panic in his eyes as he waited for an explanation. "I have to go." I grabbed my shoes and took off running out of his room. Before he was able to catch up with me and stop me from escaping I was safely behind the heavy door of my room. I could feel Edward's fists banging against the door as I leaned against it. "Bella, I'm sorry. Please just open the door and let me apologize properly." I looked up to see both Alice and Paul nodding for me to open the door and hear him out.

I wanted to open the door and tell Edward that he has nothing to apologize for because it's all my fault but I couldn't do that. I knew I was playing with fire before I went over there last night and I still went. As Bella that man drove me insane and whatever that was when he kissed me was amazing but I couldn't let anything happen between us because of Ben. If I let myself have a relationship with Edward it would have grey areas then I would get caught in a messy situation and he would eventually find out that I am Ben and vice versa.

I spent the rest of the day trying to get rid of the headache I had from drinking too much but it was useless. I just tried to ignore it and got ready for the concert. Edward tried to talk to me, Ben, but I pretended like I didn't want to talk to anyone. Jasper even sat down to talk to me about Alice but I put my head phones in ignoring everyone.

Once we got to the stadium we quickly did a sound check then played through the new song for Rose, who absolutely loved it, before we went to get dressed and do our hair for the big show. I was still nervous as shit before the concert but it wasn't as bad as last time. When we emerged onto the stage everyone was screaming and they weren't yelling Scott's name but they were actually yelling my name, well they were yelling Ben. The most eventful part of the concert was when some asshole threw an old band shirt with Scott on it at me. Security started to come out and make him leave but I waved them off and grabbed the shirt and my lighter setting the shirt on fire before flipping the guy off.

After a little break in the back and Emmett and Jacob giving me, Edward, and surprisingly Jasper a hard time about not doing any drugs with them we got on the bus and headed for the hotel. Jasper and Edward were both bothering me about Alice and Bella the entire time. The bus had stopped to let us off when Jasper went too far, "Come on man I just want you know if Alice seems to be having a good time with me, I mean women can fake that shit." I was at the head of the line so of course the entire band heard me yell.

"Fucking leave me alone! Damn it they are my sisters and you two are talking to me like I am there fucking pimp. Jasper if Alice didn't like you she wouldn't be around you at all and she would fucking tell you if you were a bad lay. Edward I don't know when Bella will talk to you again but she left this afternoon so whatever the hell you did to her either pissed her off or scared her away. Honestly I could care less where you two put your dicks and speaking of dicks Jacob I hope you are listening to this fucking rant because if you ever ask me about Paul or why he is moody or what he thinks of you I will kill you. Now will everyone leave me the fuck alone?"

I grabbed my jacket and stormed through the hotel forgoing the elevator for the stairs. When I got to my room both Alice and Paul were both there getting ready to go out with the guys. "Hey I laid out your outfit for the night go get changed." I looked over at the bed to see a skirt and a barely there shirt. I went over picked them up before tossing them back in the suitcase. "Bella left town its Ben or no one." I grabbed a glass and poured myself a scotch on the rocks. I was pouring my second glass when Jasper and Jacob were both knocking on the door. They both took a step back when I opened the door. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the doorframe.

"Look guys I'm sorry about the rant on the bus. It's just I had an awful night last night and when I got back to my room this morning Bella's having a shit fit over something between her and Edward that I don't even want to know about. Then to top it all off we had the concert tonight that I just didn't feel up for. I'm not making up excuses but I'm sorry." Jasper clapped me on the shoulder, "Don't worry man it takes some getting used to and you haven't been around long enough to be used to it yet. We're cool." He and Jake both held their fists out for me to bang mine against which I did.

Some how I was talked into going out with them to some bar and it was surprisingly fun considering it was a karaoke bar. Everyone but me was forced to get up and sing. Alice argued since I sang all night that I deserved the time off which was a good enough excuse for Jake and Jasper. I knew that she was just covering in case she ever made Bella sing a song.

While the two couples danced to the worst version of Ke$ha's _Tik Tok_ I had ever heard I went to the bar and got a beer. While I was waiting for the bartender several girls came up and asked for my autograph, which I gave, and I received several phone numbers and invitations to join them in the bathroom. Being the gentleman that I am, yeah right, I immediately declined all of them. The only thing I agreed to do was dance with one of the girls and that was only because I over heard one of the rejected girl calling me gay.

I danced with the girl whose name was Susan for a good half hour before I excused myself to go sit with the guys. I was so happy I picked a normal girl who wasn't clinging to me because I agreed to dance with her. We ended up leaving after a few more beers and when we got back to the hotel there was a very drunk Edward sitting in front of my room.

"What the hell man?"

He stood up and swayed a bit and waved at Jacob and Jasper as they walked passed us. "Edward what do you want?" He held out an envelope, "Look, please just give this to Bella when you see her or at least call her and let her know I wrote her a letter." I sighed before I reached out and took the envelope. "OK Edward I will do this if you promise to never sit outside of my room drunk ever again." He thought about it for a moment before he nodded in agreement.

Once I was in my room I opened the envelope to read his note. The basic gist of the letter was him apologizing for kissing me and he promised he would never do it again. He hoped that he wasn't the reason I left and he also said he hoped we could be friends if nothing more. After I finished the letter for the fourth time I crawled into bed and listened to my ipod until I fell asleep where even my dreams were about Edward.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter click the button below and tell me if you did or didn't.**

**~SAM~  
**


	8. Vile Candy

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW!  
**

* * *

It has been a month since Edward wrote me the letter and Bella never made another appearance although Alice tried her damnedest to force me to go out as Bella. I sent Edward and e-mail from Bella letting him know that he had nothing to be sorry for but we couldn't have that kind of relationship. I lied to him and told him that I have a boyfriend and that I just needed some space but I agreed that we should still be friends. We continued to e-mail each other through out the entire month. He would tell me all about the tour and I would make up stuff that I was doing. I noticed a change in him; he seemed to act more like he did before he got to know Bella. After the concerts we would all go out to a local bar and he would always leave with a different girl.

I'm currently lying down on the bus waiting for us to be back home. We just finished our tour across the continental US and we have three weeks off before we go to Hawaii, Alaska, and then a few stops in Europe. I just can't wait for us to be home, all I want to do is sleep in my own bed and wear my own clothes and not have to be Ben for awhile. It will be so nice to not have girls trying to stick their hands in my pants all the time.

I sat up when I heard a car horn honking from beside the bus when I looked over there was Alice and Paul with Paul's ass bare for everyone to see. "Jake your man is sending you an invitation!" All the guys came running from the back of the bus to look out the window to see what I was talking about as I laid back down. Jake was standing right by my head and you couldn't help but to see his pants getting tighter. "Dude, get the hell away from me with your hard on." He took a few steps back and I pulled out my cell and called Paul.

"What?"

"Paul but your ass away you're driving your man crazy."

I heard him and Alice giggle before hanging up. I looked back out the window just in time to see that Alice was now flashing us her tits. I don't know what the hell happened to my friends but they have definitely changed since I joined the band. The old Alice never would have flashed anyone and Paul has never been as open about any of his relationships as he has with Jake. He used to try and keep them secret and would barely even hold hands in public, but with Jake you can hardly stand to be around them because they are always in their own little world making out. Just as Alice pulled her shirt back down I saw the very familiar welcome sign. I knew I would be home in less than an hour and it couldn't help but be excited.

"So Ben, what you planning to do with your time off?"

I looked over at Edward who had kept our conversations limited since Bella 'left'. "I'm probably just gonna keep a low profile. I didn't realize how exhausting this would be when I auditioned, but truly feel like I could sleep the entire break." He laughed as he packed up his belongings in his backpack. "Yeah, it the combination of traveling, time changes, and all the partying we do. After a while you will get used to it. It's really nice of Rose to but this small break between the US tour and the international one. Most bands do them both together but Rose knows we need some time to recuperate." I stood from my seat and popped every bone I could in my back. "Well at least someone is looking out for us."

I sat back down and pulled out my phone to check a text Paul sent was one of those stupid chain texts; I deleted it and cracked my neck. "Is Bella gonna be hanging around you during the break?" I focused on keeping my smile at bay. "I'm surprised you don't know the answer to that one. I think she talks to you more than she does me. I only hear from her once a week." I saw him blush slightly, "Are you ok with that, I mean us talking?" I shrugged my shoulders and started packing up my stuff. "Look she's an adult just don't hurt her. I have enough to deal with between Alice and Paul and the idiots back there so try not to give me anymore to have to put up with. And to answer your question I will probably meet up with Bella but I plan on sitting around my house doing nothing the whole time."

When the bus came to a stop Rose called for all of us to come upfront. "OK guys you know the rules, no getting arrested, no whores, no dieing and for the love of Christ when the paparazzi ask you a question do not answer. You are on your own for three weeks use this time wisely and don't cause any trouble. Now get your asses out of my sight I am tired of you all!"

We all cheered as we climbed off the bus; however we stopped when we saw all the people waiting for our autographs and pictures. Alice pulled up behind the bus and honked her horn. I smiled, "See you guys in three weeks." The others had to work their way into the garage to get to their cars, but since I had Alice drop me off she picked me up. The first thing I did when we got home was to take a shower and use my strawberry shampoo and body wash. I got dressed in a pair of low rise blue jeans and a tank top, it felt so nice to wear a bra which I never thought I would miss.

Alice laughed at me when she came in to find me putting on eyeliner. "I guess you missed being a girl?" I flipped her off but never looked away from the mirror. "I'm going out to the Orange Peel, Vile Candy is playing there tonight and I want to go see them." When I turned around her and Paul were looking at each other skeptically. "What?" Alice used her eyes to signal for Paul to talk to me. "Babe, we don't think it is a good idea for you to go and watch your old band. You remember how James was when you left the band. It would just be risky."

I rolled my eyes at them, "Guys you both have dates tonight and I'm not going to sit around here and continue to have no life. I do that enough as Ben. Don't worry about James according to Vic he has gotten over me leaving the band." They both looked as if they didn't believe me but I ignored them I went anyways. I sent Edward an e-mail letting him know where I was hanging out tonight hoping he might come but I wasn't very optimistic about it.

When I got to the bar Vile Candy had just taken the stage. I went and sat at the bar while I listened to them play. I had to admit they weren't that bad but I thought they were better back when Jane and I were still in the band. James was pissed when we both left. Jane met some guy named Stan and they ended up getting married. She stayed in the band until Stan's job transferred him across country. Not long after she left did I quit. James was getting ridiculous with some of his antics. He would book us a gig and forget to mention it until last minute and he kept trying to get us to change our look. It was the last straw when he called us all six hours before we were meant to go on at a local bar. That night after the show I quit and everyone else said they would too if he didn't stop.

Fortunately for them he did stop what he was doing and now they have just their regular gig at the Orange Peel. After I quit James continued to call me and beg me to come back. It got so bad that he showed up at my door and said he wasn't leaving until I agreed to come back. Luckily Paul, Alice, and I all share a house. When he threatened to not leave Paul threatened to break his neck. Don't get me wrong Paul is a lovable guy and it's not in his nature to be violent but he will if he has to. After that night James wouldn't talk to me again and he would yell when someone in the band would talk to me; this is why nobody really knows I talk to Vic.

I cheered for them as they finished their show. Vic had seen me while they were playing so she immediately ran over to me when they were done. "Oh my God I missed you bitch." I laughed as I hugged her back, "Back at ya hoe." "VIC!" We both froze when we heard James' thunderous voice over the next band. Vic turned around and we were both looking at James. "Vic we don't associate with back stabbing cunts. Say goodbye and let's get out of here."

Before either of us had time to say or do anything a fist connected with James' face. "You don't call her that!" I pushed off the bar and ran to stop Edward. "Edward he's not worth it, let it go." "Yeah _Edward Cullen _let it go, you wouldn't want your pretty face to get fucked up over that bitch." I turned around to hit James myself but I was surprised to see Vic reach out and smack him across the face. "James, get over it. She left the band if you can't get over the fact that I talk to her then I guess I quit too." He glared at all of use, "I'll see you at practice tomorrow Vic."

We all grabbed another drink before we migrated to a booth. "What the hell was that guy's problem?" I was in the middle of taking a sip from my drink which gave Vic the opportunity to answer Edward. "Oh that was just James his is pissed off that Bella here quit our band a few months ago." Edward turned to me with a surprised look on his face, "I didn't know you were in a band." Yet again before I could respond Vic beat me to it. "Oh yeah, Bella was the best singer our band has ever had. James was pissed because someone told him they could get us a record deal if we just changed our look a little, but then Bella quit after that happened they were no longer interested in us. All he has ever wanted is to be famous, the rest of us just do this for fun. He took it personally and hates her with a passion."

"Why didn't you tell me you sing, if the guys knew maybe they would let you and Ben do a song together." Vic was about to say something but was stopped when Alec came over and told her he was ready to leave. She gave me a quick hug before she left. "So are you gonna tell me why you kept the singing a secret?" I grabbed the tequila shot that Vic left untouched and downed it. "I didn't tell you because it's not important. So what I sing I'm not that good at it." He reached over and grabbed my hand in his, "If that were true then someone wouldn't have offered you guys a record deal. Just think about it, if you ever want to give it a go they guys would probably be cool with it." I tilted my head at him, "I thought Rita's Gift was a no girl band?" He leaned in towards me, "Things change just think about it."

* * *

**For those of you who listened to me and are reading this I am having a little contest. The first person to tell me what line is most used in movies will be allowed to pick a previous chapter to have me write in Edward's point of view. Anyone else who gets it right will get a small preview of the next chapter. The only clue you get it that I used it in this chapter. Good Luck! **

**Oh yeah please review!**

**~SAM~  
**


	9. Sex?

I woke up with the sun shinning right in my eyes which immediately shot pain through my head. I never should have drank so much last night but I was trying to show that I was able to keep up with Edward, bad mistake. I tried to cover my head with the sheet that was wrapped around my body but as I lifted it I realized I was not in my own bed. This sheet was black where my sheets are blue. It was at that moment that I realized wasn't wearing any clothes. I tightened my grip on the sheet before I slowly rolled over to see Edward sleeping behind me. From what I could tell he was just as naked as me but I wasn't about to lift the sheet to find out.

I slowly began to sit up but stopped when Edward moved so that his head was next to mine on the pillow and his arm was draped over my waist. I carefully laid back down and wracked my brain trying to remember what happened last night. I remember Vic and James but the last thing I remember was when we started a drinking game because a really bad band took the stage. Every time the guitar player missed a note we took a shot. I guess that's what got me in this current predicament.

I'm not sure how long we laid there but eventually Edward began to stir and I felt his eyes open before I actually saw them. As soon as he realized that he was still holding me he slowly pulled away being sure not to remove the sheet that kept me covered. I kept my eyes down towards the ground as we both sat against the headboard. It was an awkward few moments before Edward groaned as he rose from the bed. I almost cried out of joy when I saw that he was at least wearing pants. I know that doesn't necessarily mean we didn't but it does make one feel better.

I sat there in silence while he went to the bathroom and I could hear him peeing. I took this time to stand up and find my clothes. After I heard the toilet flush and the running sink I tightened my grip on the sheet and my clothes. He didn't even acknowledge me as he left the bedroom and went into the rest of his house. I bit my bottom lip trying not to take it personal as I ran to the bathroom to be able to dress in privacy.

It didn't take long for me to get dressed and when I walked out of the bed room I headed straight for the door where I saw my purse and shoes. I almost had the door open when I heard a throat clearing from behind me. "You weren't even going to say goodbye?" I turned to look at him but still kept a hand on the door knob. "Bye Edward." I twisted the knob and had the door open a crack before I sighed and dropped my shoulders in defeat.

"Did we have sex last night?"

It was so low I wasn't sure he even heard me but he some how did. "No, you were so drunk that you wouldn't even tell me where you lived so I wasn't going to stick you in a cab. I tried to get you to sleep in the guest room but you kept babbling about choking on your own vomit, so you ended up in my room. I honestly don't know how you ended up naked because when I fell asleep you were fully clothed but I swear we didn't." I nodded my head completely believing him. This isn't the first time that I have gotten drunk and woke up naked without any explanation but it is the first time I haven't woken up alone.

I took my time getting home hoping to avoid Alice and Paul. I knew if either of them knew I didn't come home last night I wouldn't escape the inquisition. I was hoping that neither of them came home last night and therefore they didn't miss me. Luckily no one was around when I got home. I took advantage of the peace and quiet and took a nice long shower and relaxed.

A few hours later Alice came barging through the front door carrying way too many bags that contained decorations, food, and alcohol. "Alice, what the hell are you up to?" She shrugged as she placed all of the bags on the counter top. "We are having a party tonight! Everyone is coming, even the guys and before you pitch a fit 'Ben' already has a prior commitment that he can't get out of so Bella gets to party. All they guys will be here to meet all of our regular friends but I'm not sure about Edward. Jasper called him several times last night but he never answered. I bought all of the usual stuff so go start the food while I go pick out our wardrobe for the night." Before I could even say a word she was gone.

I grabbed all of the food and started mixing up the meat for my famous beer burgers. From the looks of how much food she bought I assumed she literally invited everyone she had ever met but then I remembered that Emmett was coming and he could eat half of this on his own. About an hour later I had all of the meat ready to be cooked and everything was already set up. Just as I made my way out of the kitchen Paul and Jacob came in the house.

"Hey Bella, you remember Jake right?"

I nodded my head and smirked at Paul who was trying not to laugh. "Hey Jake, Paul I set up all the food in the kitchen since you are the man of the house you get to grill the food so go clean that thing so we can cook once the guests get here." I started heading towards my room when he called out to me, "Don't think I don't want answers about last night Bella!" I cringed and stopped mid step. I really hoped Alice didn't hear that.

When I got to my room lying in my bed was a light blue jean mini skirt and a hot pink tank top with silver sequins sewed on it. The pattern made it look like it was something from India. Normally I would never wear pink but for some reason I couldn't help but want to wear it. Thankfully since the party is at our house I would not need to wear shoes which I wouldn't have worn even if Alice had placed them out for me. I could care less if I walk around barefoot all the time but I'm pretty sure that would limit what stores and restaurants I could go into.

I ran a brush through my hair letting it fall into its natural waves and clipped the sides back so it was out of my face before I put on some eyeliner, light bronze eye shadow, and lightl pink lip gloss. With a quick spray of perfume I was ready for the night.

When I got downstairs the entire band, except for Edward, was there including Rose. "Damn who knew Ben's sister cleaned up that good." I laughed as Rose reached out and smacked Emmett on the back of the head. "What? It was just an observation." I rolled my eyes and made my way into the kitchen. "Hey Bells did you happen to make…" Before Paul could finish his question I pulled the spicy vegetable dip out of the fridge. "Girl if I were straight I would have in Vegas standing in front of Elvis right now." I laughed and kissed his cheek, "I know Paul. Just remember if you eat all of that tonight you are going to sleep outside."

I turned my head when Jake came in, "Why would he sleep outside?" I just smiled, "Take him home with you tonight and you will see why." Alice laughed when Jake took the dip from Paul and placed on the opposite side of the counter.

Soon everyone was showing up and we decided to just leave the front door open because it was too much of a hassle to fight to get to the door all the time. At ten o'clock I just assumed Edward wasn't coming because he wasn't there but I jumped when he wrapped his arms around my waist at a quarter to eleven. "Hey bed buddy how was your day?" I quickly looked around to be sure no one heard him before dragging him off to a corner to talk to him. "Edward, can we not tell anyone about last night and this morning? Its just Alice would jump to conclusions which would then just cause more drama with you and Ben, so please?" His smile left his face and he gave me a quick nod, "Fine."

I then disappeared in the crowd of people I didn't even know. I swear there were more party crashers here than people we actually knew. I eventually just sat down on the couch slowly drinking my beer.

Eventually people began to leave but Alice wouldn't let the guys leave. She decided we were going to Never Have I Ever which I hated because I either ended up completely sober or completely wasted there was never an in between with me. Alice of course being who she is decided that I needed to be completely wasted and singled me out almost every time it was her turn. Eventually Paul caught on and joined in. The stupid thing is they were using lame stuff like 'I've never broken a bone' 'I've never tripped over thin air' 'I've never fallen face first into a completely strangers lap' it was getting very ridiculous.

I gave up on trying to not get embarrassed by my loving friends and just decided to lay back and quit the game. "Come on Bella you can't quit the game." I rolled over and flipped Jasper off. "Bella if you fall asleep we will draw on your face." I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Emmett. "Leave me the hell alone. If I do another shot I am going to vomit on you." I saw everyone move away from me which just caused me to laugh. They all looked at me like I was crazy but I was too drunk to care.

The next morning I woke up with the world's biggest hangover and was surprised to find a naked Alice and a half naked Paul lying with me on the floor. When I got up to go to the bathroom I didn't pay attention to where I was going assuming nobody else was still in the house but boy was I wrong. I ran smack into a completely naked Jasper. "Oh shit!" I covered my eyes really not wanting to see his junk. "Sorry Bella, I was looking for my clothes." I nodded and blindly headed to the toilet that I desperately needed to vomit in.

Since Paul's bathroom was closest I ran to it. I was in such a hurry I didn't even notice that the shower was running and since Paul likes to look at himself his shower curtain is clear. When I looked up there stood Jacob looking at me but not even trying to hide his nudity. For the second time in one morning I closed my eyes and left a room containing a naked man. I full out ran to mine and Alice's bathroom only to find Edward, who was at least wearing clothes, but he was pissing in the toilet that I needed to vomit it.

"Fuck it."

I reached down and grabbed the trash can and emptied my stomach into it. "Are you ok?" I sat back against the wall and nodded, "Besides needing an eyeball bleaching I'm fine." He raised his eyebrow at me silently asking what I was talking about. "In just the fifteen minutes I've been awake I have seen Jasper and Jacob naked and you taking a piss. All need to see is Emmett's and then I will have the entire bands dicks." The look on his face was nothing but pure shock. "So what happened last night?"

"You mean you don't remember the Earth shattering sex we had?"

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to speak but more vomit came out instead. I groaned when I looked over to the door and saw Emmett and Rose run down the hall naked. When I looked back at Edward he just shrugged. "I guess I've seen every dick that is currently in this house. Yay me!"

* * *

**Before you guys think no way does that really happen let me tell you the party at the end of this chapter was my friend 21st birthday party. We all ended up wasted and slept on her floor and the next morning she saw four guys, including her brother naked looking for the toilet. LOL she already read this chapter and absolutely loves it!**

**Please review and let me know if you have any ideas or any songs you think Rita's Gift should perform. **

**~SAM~  
**


	10. That 70's Show

The rest of the day was crap. We all sat around the house eating the left over food from last night watching a _That's 70's Show_ marathon. Alice decided that we all needed to go out for some adult fun so her and Paul forced everyone to agree to go to the karaoke bar a few blocks away from our place. Since I was sure my liver couldn't handle anymore I volunteered to be one of the designated drivers and Edward followed my lead and became the other. All the guys and Rose went home to get changed. I vetoed all of Alice's clothing combinations and settled on wearing jeans, my black chucks, and my favorite Nirvana shirt, the Nevermind shirt that has the naked baby in the water on it.

"Bella you can't wear that!"

I ignored Alice and grabbed my keys from the counter, "Well I'm not going to change so it's either this or not going."

Paul pushed us both out the front door, "Oh look we are all ready outside too late to back out or change."

Both Alice and I glared at each other before heading to my car. I knew all too well what Alice is up to and I can't let that happen. I could see the matchmaker gears running in her head but I couldn't afford to have her trying to get me and Edward together. If I was going to succeed in being Ben then I needed to distance Bella from Edward, no matter how much I truly liked him.

When we got there the guys were already waiting for us. Apparently Rose decided not to drink as well so she drove herself and Emmett leaving Edward with only Jasper and Jacob tonight. "Ok in continuation of our _That's 70's Show _day I have put all of the character's names in a cup and we are all going to draw one. Each person will then pick a song that they feel represents that character to sing." The entire group nodded as Emmett began passing his cup of names around. I groaned when I pulled out Fez.

Since this was Emmett's idea we made him go first and it was great because he got Red. I laughed so hard that I almost fell out of my seat when Emmett started singing _Don't Violate_ by Three 6 Mafia. Although the song is a rap song it still fit Red perfectly because the hook is "Put your foot up they ass foot up they ass if these bitches actin' bad put your foot up they ass and tell that hoe" I thought it was fitting.

There were a few people between him and Rose, who got Kelso, but when she got up on stage she did _I Feel Pretty _from West Side Story. Alice was next with _P.S. (I'm Still Not Over You)_ by Rihanna for Donna, and after seeing the last season it was very fitting. Jasper took the stage next with _Two Joints_ by Sublime for Hyde need I say more. I was floored when Jake sang _Come Back to Me _by David Cook for Erik. I could totally see how that was appropriate for his character. There was a break filled with other people singing while everyone else drank.

I was laughing at Jasper sitting there wearing sunglasses pretending that he really was Hyde when Edward tapped me on the shoulder. "Who did you get?" I shrugged, "Fez, why?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I got Kitty and don't have a clue what to sing." I bit my bottom lip, "Sorry, I would trade but I already have the prefect song picked out for Fez. I would say jut pick something cheerful and upbeat." He nodded and picked up the list of songs again. When everyone had enough to drink it was Paul's turn to sing his song about Jackie, I say his was way too easy, he chose _I Want Money _by Flying Lizards.

To see who would next Edward and I thumb wrestled, which I won. Edward sulked all the way up to the stage but then smiled as he started to sing. At first I didn't know what song it was but I saw Jasper and Emmett both mouthing the lyrics so I leaned over asked Jasper what song it was. "It's _That Thing You Do_ by The Wonders. His mom used to sing this song all the time and I guess you could say that she was a modern day Kitty." I nodded and listened to him sing it was a great upbeat song that almost made you want to dance.

I gave him a high five as I passed him on my way up to the stage. Before I stepped on stage I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Of course with having Fez I could have picked several different songs but I decided to combine his two most talked about things when I picked _Sex and Candy _by Marcy Playground.

Hangin' round downtown by myself  
And I had so much time  
To sit and think  
about myself  
And then there she was  
Like double cherry pie  
Yeah there she was  
Like disco superfly

I smell sex and  
candy here  
Who's that lounging  
in my chair  
Who's that casting  
devious stares  
In my direction  
Mama this surely  
is a dream, yeah  
yeah, Mama this surely  
is a dream

I looked over at the table when I was halfway through my song and I saw Paul and Alice nodding along while all the others were leaning in and talking to one another. Normally this would bother me but I just shrugged it off.

Hangin' 'round downtown by myself  
And I had too  
much caffeine  
And I was thinkin'  
'bout myself  
And then there she was  
In platform double suede  
Yeah there she was  
Like disco lemonade

I smell sex and  
candy here  
Who's that lounging  
in my chair  
Who's that casting  
devious stares  
In my direction  
Mama this surely  
is a dream,yeah  
Yeah, Mama this surely  
is a dream

Yeah, Mama this surely  
is a dream

I smell sex and  
candy here  
Who's that lounging  
in my chair  
Who's that casting  
devious stares  
In my direction  
Mama this surely  
is a dream, yeah  
Yeah, Mama this surely  
is a dream

Yeah, Mama this surely  
is a dream  
Yeah, mama this must  
be my dream

As I was walking back towards the group some sleazy drunk grabbed my arm forcing me to turn and face him. "Hey baby I have some candy in my pocket lets go have some sex." I heard the guys all standing to come to my rescue but I took care of things before they reached us. "You know that sounds like fun but I don't sleep with jerks that can't see when someone isn't interested, now kindly let go of my arm." He did let go of my arm but only because he thought he was going to back hand me across the face. I grabbed his wrist with my left hand and slammed his face down on the table using my right.

By the time he could stand up the bouncers were there ready to escort us out but the guys all yelled that it was self defense so they just took the guy, who now had a broken nose, outside and let us stay.

"Bella that was amazing and I don't just mean you kicking his ass. You're a really great singer, maybe even better than Ben." I shrugged trying to ignore the insult Rose had just given me without knowing it. "I was talking to the guys and they were thinking that you and Ben could do a duet on the next…" Before she could even finish asking I cut her off. "No." Everyone but Alice and Paul looked at me like I was crazy. "I appreciate the offer but Ben and I don't sing together, never have and never will." "Not even if we offered you a shit load of money?" "No Emmett not even for a shit load of money. Guys please just drop it?"

Thankfully the rest of the night they kept the topic away from me singing with Ben and instead filled their time with drinking. There were a few people who recognized the guys and asked for autographs but nothing to bad, until one girl came over and asked where Ben was which got everyone asking the same question.

"You know it is weird we hardly ever see Ben out whenever we aren't rehearsing or at a gig. It's like he disappears." I tried to keep a normal face as Jake talked.

"You don't even know the half of it. Everyday I get calls from magazines and TV shows asking if they can use a recent picture of one of you out at a bar, but no one ever calls about Ben. I know he is new to the scene but that is normally when they get into trouble. It's as if he knows exactly how to hide form them." Hearing this from Rose made me nervous that they would figure it out.

"He's visiting some old friends right now. They normally don't go anywhere but Kevin's house, Kevin's one of his friends from high school." They all listened to me and then thought about it. "That just means that he is smarter than these idiots. I swear if I get anymore phone calls from girls claiming to have kids by Edward I will kill myself." My head jerked from Rose to look at Edward, who was looking down at his glass of water. I just sat there trying to think if this should bother me but I was interrupted by my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. When I looked down it showed a text from Alice 'go ahead and pretend this is a call I can tell you need space'. I smiled and lifted the phone to my ear as I announced I'd be right back. Luckily no one followed me outside.

I leaned against the brick wall for a while and I jumped when there was hand placed on my shoulder. When I turned there stood Edward looking like shit. "Bella, Rose shouldn't have said that." I stopped him by shaking my head. "Edward, why are you out here explaining this to me? I'm nothing to you so why do you think it matters to me?" He just stood there looking at me. "I just thought, you got up and left after Rose said that so I just thought…" "You thought it was about you? Do you realize how conceded that is? I got a phone call and I had to step out to take it. Step out of your little bubble long enough to see that not everyone is obsessed with you."

I pushed off the wall and pushed him out of my way with my shoulder but it was his lack of resistance that made me stop and turn back to him. "Come on Edward, let's go back inside." When he didn't move I grabbed his hand and made him look at me. "I'm sorry I was a bitch. It isn't anything you did except catching me in a bad mood. I'm sorry and for the record what Rose said did make me think but not as much as you are probably thinking it did." He shrugged pretending like I didn't hurt his feeling earlier. I was about to speak again when everyone came out side.

"Ed…ward we are re…ady to go…home." I laughed at Jasper who could barely talk let alone stand. "Ok let's go." He went over and took a leaning Jasper off of Alice who cringed as she turned to me. "Um Bella, I'm gonna go with Jasper." I messed up her hair before pushing her away and turning to Paul and Jacob. "Is he coming with us?" Paul then cringed, "I was hoping you could drop us off at his house?" I rolled my eyes and sighed but agreed. At least now I would be able to have some quiet time to think about everything that has happened lately. I really needed to make so big decisions about this whole Ben, Bella, and Edward thing.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**~SAM~  
**


	11. House

I spent the entire night trying to come up with a good plan but the only thing I could think to do was tell Edward the truth and pray that he would keep my secret, not likely, so I gave up and went to sleep.

When I woke the next morning no one was home yet so I put on a dress and headed to the only store I knew would have what I was looking for. Since I couldn't tell anyone my secret and I felt like everyone was getting suspicious I decided to pull a Hannah fucking Montana and buy a wig.

When I walked in the woman behind the counter immediately tried to help me and I told her I need a wig that was the same color as my hair and that was all I told her. She immediately showed me to the back of the store and left me to browse. It took a while but I eventually found the perfect wig. It was the same color as my hair but way shorter. It was longer than Edward's barely covering my ears but it was shorter than Jasper's curly hair. The top of the length was straight but it flared out at the ends making it look like someone had been running their fingers through it, Ben's version of sex hair. When I got to the counter the lady raised her eyebrows at me and I told her I got a role in a play being a boy, which she completely bought.

I ran straight home to find it was still empty and I changed into and plain black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. I grabbed my high top chucks and put them on after I pulled my hair up and secured my wig. I stood in the mirror shaking my head, head banging, and bending over to touch my toes before I was satisfied it wouldn't fall off. As I grabbed my keys and Ben's wallet I passed Paul and Jake.

"Ben! What are you doing here?"

I could tell by the look on Paul's face he was really shocked by the wig, he probably he probably thought I really cut my hair. "I was here looking for Bell but she ain't around. Tell her I dropped by will ya?" I didn't wait for a response as I walked out the door. "Hey Jake!" I quickly walked down the driveway and flagged down a cab. I told him where to take me and sat in silence while we rode.

"Hey aren't you that new singer for that big band… Rita's Gift?"

I gave a quick nodded but didn't say anything. When we stopped outside of the real estate agency I paid the man and quickly signed a napkin for his son who conveniently had the same name as him. As soon as I walked in the door every eye was on me and most of them were women. I scanned the entire room and found the one guy who worked there and went straight to him.

"Hi my name is Stephen, how may I… holy shit your Ben Swan from Rita's Gift."

I laughed and stuck my hand out to shake his, "Yeah that's me. I was hoping you could help me find a place today." He nodded and offered me a seat across from him which I immediately took. I had looked in my bank account last night and nearly died when I saw how much money I had actually made since joining the band and let's just say I could afford to buy almost any house I would want. I decided that not only for Ben but for Bella, Paul, and Alice I needed to do this. I told Stephen that I wanted a home with a good security gate, 6 bedrooms, and at least 4 baths. Once I gave him the amount I didn't want to go over he had a list of places and we left to go look at them.

We must have looked at nearly twenty places when I told him I couldn't look anymore. He nodded his head and started to head back to the office. We were about ten minutes from my current residence when I saw the house I had always dreamed of owning and it was by some miracle for sale. "Stop." He slammed on his brakes almost causing the man behind us to hit the rear end of the car. "Can we look at this one?" He looked at the address and pulled his phone before answering me, "It's above the limit you gave me but we can stop and look if you would like." I nodded and he pulled into the driveway.

Once the door was unlocked I thought I was in heaven. The house was an old red brick Victorian style. The front door and shutters were a deep forest green which went perfectly with the red in the brick. The front porch covered the entire length of the house. It was two stories, not including the attic, and when you first walked in the house you either went up the grand staircase or down a hallway on either side. After I explored the bottom floor I found that the left led to the dinning room, kitchen, and a sitting area in the back were the right hallway also ended, it also had a bathroom and living room off of it.

The back sitting area had big glass windows letting the natural light in, there was a huge fireplace on the inner wall, and there was a spiral staircase that led to the second level. This room is the height of both floors but the top half has a walkway all the way around the room with shelves in the walls to work as a library. I walked up there and the door next to chimney led me to the upstairs hallway. There were two bedrooms and with a bathroom connected to the larger of the two down this little hall. At the end was the staircase but on either side were two more halls. To the left was the master bed and bath which had clearly been modified because there was a whirlpool tub and a separate shower in there. The room has a balcony that led out to the front of the house with double doors.

After I dragged myself away from that room and went to look at the other hall. There were two more bedrooms which both shared the bathroom at the end of the hall. Stephen was on the phone when I got downstairs so I looked out at the yard, which wasn't too big but there was a good distance between the house and the very large fence that would keep those pesky people away.

"So what do you think?"

I put my sunglasses on and looked back up at the house which I knew I was going to be getting. "How much over my limit is it?" He looked down at the papers in front of him, "Fifteen thousand." I sighed although that wasn't over my real limit it was still a lot of money for a house, but it was worth it. "Will they not budge under any circumstances?" He looked at his paperwork again. "She has been offered less and has never taken it before but I can try. What would you like me to tell her?" I carefully ran my hand through my wig the same way I have seen Edward do so many times before. "Tell her the price I am willing to pay but make sure you tell her it will be paid in cash."

His eyes grew so big I was afraid his eyes would pop out. He held up a finger at me before walking back inside with his phone attached to his head. My phone began ringing so I answered it. "Hey Ben, we are all wondering where you are at? Jake and Paul told everyone you got your hair cut and I just have to see this." I leaned against a tree watching Stephen pace inside the house. "Alice, I am busy right now but you will see my hair cut later." I had to pull the phone away from my ear when she started laughing, "Oh my god you actually cut it. I thought it would take someone threatening to kill you before you would cut your hair!" Stephen started walking back towards me with a huge smile on his face so I said a rude goodbye to Alice and waited to hear what the lady had said.

"So?"

"She's willing to meet us at the office to sign the paperwork tomorrow."

On our way back to the agency we made plans for me to come in tomorrow and finish everything. We would have gone over the details then but it was already late and Alice kept calling me every five minutes. I said a quick goodbye to Stephen before I got in a cab and went home.

When I got there I wasn't surprised to see everyone waiting for me, including Edward who had a leggy blonde on his arm. Of course that stung a little but I did tell him I was nothing to him. "Holly shit! Ben what possessed you to cut all of you hair off. Do you realize how many women liked the long hair on you? Damn it!" I wanted to laugh at Rose who was freaking out over the hair cut so I did. "Rose at the time I didn't care what any woman but the one sucking my cock thought about my hair, and she liked it short." All the guys nodded and smiled at me until Rose smacked Emmett, who was laughing, on the back of the head. "Well I hope she was worth it because now I have a lot of shit to do." I just nodded my head and licked my lips, "She was definitely worth it." She scowled at, "You better have wrapped it up. I don't need to worry about your off spring as well as Edwards." Since this wasn't news to me I just shrugged not saying anything.

"Alice, have you heard from Bell today? I came over earlier and she wasn't here and now she won't answer my calls." She shook her head at me, "No, she has been M.I.A. all day long." I pretended to worry, "Weird, maybe she's with Vic." Alice just nodded. "Oh well I'm not gonna wait for her, come on I want to show you and Paul something."

Of course having them come with me caused everyone else to follow and then bitch because of the long walk. "Ben I love you but when are we getting there?" I looked over my shoulder, "Paul, don't tell me you love me yet, and we are here." They all stopped and looked around like idiots. "What are we looking at?" I grabbed Alice's shoulders and turned her towards the house. "That my darling Alice." She gasped and slowly turned her head to look at me, "You bought it?"

I shrugged, "Not technically, yet, but I get the keys tomorrow. Think she will like it?" she started bouncing up and down and squealing, "Who cares if she likes it I love it!" I wrapped my arm around her neck and gave her a noggie, "Good because you are all moving in with me." Paul gasped and before I knew it he was in front of me placing kissed all over my face. "Hey!" He stopped kissing my cheeks and pointed him to Jake, "Go kiss him." I immediately regretted that because they made out right there in front of everyone.

As we headed back to the house the girls talked about the potential of the house while Edward talked to me, "So what made you buy the house for everyone to live in?" "Bella told me that she loved that house and when I saw it for sale I couldn't help it. Besides what good would it do me to buy a place of my own? When we go on tour she would always be there taking care of the place anyways. It just makes more sense."

We had just made it back to the house and Emmett was trying to get Rose to leave they were almost to the car when she turned around. "Hey I wanted to ask you even though your sister shot it down. Would you be willing to do a duet with her on the next album?" I took a deep breath and tried to relax but at that same moment I saw Edward pinning his date, Lauren, against his car. "No!" I'm not sure if I was growling at Edward or Rose but only Rose responded. "What the fuck is wrong with you two? It was just a fucking question." Before I could apologize she was in the car and everyone was leaving.

I stomped in the house and as soon as the door was closed I pulled the wig off. "You know you weren't yelling at Rose right?" I let my real hair down and kept my eyes on the ground, "Shut up Alice." I sulked off towards my room not even caring that I hadn't eaten since Stephen and I stopped at McDonalds earlier.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**The contest mentioned in chapter 8 is still open I only had one person respond and they got it wrong so please feel free to continue guessing. ****The first person to tell me what line is most used in movies will be allowed to pick a previous chapter to have me write it in Edward's point of view. ****The only clue you get it that I used it in chapter 8.  
**

**Please review!**

**~SAM~  
**


	12. WINNER!

**AND THE WINNER IS... Indunga whose answer was "Let's got out of here" as the most used line in movies. Indunga has asked for Chapter 9 SEX? to be written in Edward POV. I hope you enjoy it.****

* * *

Chapter 9 EPOV**

I was exhausted after playing that drinking game with Bella, fighting with her in the cab and then fighting again when we got to my place. After getting her settled in my bed I built a pillow wall before stripping down and crawling into bed. I laid there for several minutes trying to fall asleep before I heard Bella speak. At first I thought she was awake but when I rolled over to look at her I found she was talking in her sleep. Most of what she was saying came out in moans or mumbles but I would hear snippets of names. I didn't think anything about it until she kept saying Ben's name over and over.

From what I could tell about their relationship they both love each other but they apparently had a strained relationship. In all of the time that I have known them I have never seen them both in the same room at the same time. Ben obviously cares for her because he is very protective of her but then he is never really there to protect her when it counts. Like tonight when that guy called her a cunt Ben should have been there to tear his ass up but he wasn't. I wish they would have let me beat the shit out of him he deserved far worse than he got.

Eventually Bella became silent and I drifted into an uneasy sleep. My dreams were filled with Bella and the band. I kept seeing her on the stage singing and dancing driving me insane. Don't get me wrong Bella is fucking hot but it would just be weird because of Ben. It would be different than Jasper and Alice because Ben and Bella are biologically related. I woke up to Bella groaning and moving but she eventually settled back down so I just went back to sleep assuming she just woke up not remembering were she was.

The next morning when I woke the wall of pillows was gone. At some point during the night I rolled over and my arm was now draped over her waist and we were sharing a pillow. I also noticed her clothes which she wore to bed were no longer there but all over my bedroom floor. By the look on her face it was obvious what she thought happened but I was too afraid to speak. I was really afraid she would start yelling at me for taking advantage of her. I pulled away from her very slowly so not to frighten her and to make sure I didn't accidentally see something I shouldn't see.

I sat up against the headboard as far away from her that my bed would allow and just waited for her to ask the question that must be on her mind. However she didn't speak, she barely made any noise as she pulled herself into the sitting position. After several awkward moments I got out of bed and went to take a piss before making breakfast. I tensed when I heard her sigh expecting her to yell but she never did.

I was never more grateful to be hungry in my life. I tried to not look at her as I went straight for the kitchen after using the bathroom, but I could still see feel all the questions that needed to be answered before we could act normal again. I just hoped she asked them before this destroyed the friendship we currently had.

Once in the kitchen I pulled out everything I would need to make a good breakfast but once I had everything set up I heard the loose floorboard by my front door squeak which let me know Bella was trying to sneak out and avoid me. I rounded the corner and saw her reaching for the door knob before I cleared my throat and spoke, "You weren't even going to say goodbye?" She turned to face me but she kept one hand on the door as if she was ready to run at any moment.

"Bye Edward."

She almost ripped the door of the hinges with how quick she opened it but before she took a step outside she sighed and whispered, "Did we have sex last night?" I was surprised that I heard her because it was that low. I was baffled that she was being so bashful about this. It is only natural to know if you have slept with someone and she had every right to know this answer.

"No, you were so drunk that you wouldn't even tell me where you lived so I wasn't going to stick you in a cab. I tried to get you to sleep in the guest room but you kept babbling about choking on your own vomit, so you ended up in my room. I honestly don't know how you ended up naked because when I fell asleep you were fully clothed but I swear we didn't." She gave me a small nod letting me know that she heard me before she left.

After Bella left me all alone food didn't seem too important to me anymore so I went to the kitchen and put everything away. Since I had absolutely no plans for the day I decided to just hang around my house watching boring TV. This is the one thing I really miss when we are on tour. Since we are always moving around by the time I figure out the TV schedule we are moving again, and let's face it that just sucks. In one city Family Guy is the hit adult cartoon but somewhere else it is The Simpsons. Not that I don't mind either show but sometimes it's just nice to sit down and watch TV and know what will be on without checking the TV Guide.

I was in the middle of an episode of Scrubs when Jasper let himself into my house. Normally I would be pissed about this but I just couldn't find it in me to care. "What the fuck man do you ever answer your phone any more?" I looked up at him, "Of course I answer my phone, why?" He flopped himself down on my leather recliner propping his feet up on my coffee table, "I have been calling you since last night. Alice is having a party and she invited everyone over. I already told her you were coming so you better go get ready."

I sunk further down into the couch before telling him I wasn't going. "Edward you have to go everyone is going except for Ben who has something else he is doing but even Em and Rose are gonna be there, plus you can hangout with Bella." I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "I'm not sure she wants to hangout with me after last night." He sat up so quick I'm not sure how he didn't knock over the table. "You slept with her didn't you!" I covered my eyes with my arm and groaned. "No! Well at least not how you're thinking. Yes, we shared a bed but there was no sex involved. Hell I didn't even kiss her. She got drunk and wouldn't tell me where to take her so she came here and insisted on sharing my bed."

When I sat up Jasper was smirking at me, "What?" He leaned over putting his elbows on his knees before speaking. "You my friend are falling for her and you don't even realize it. If that would have been Jessica not only would you have fucked her in an alley behind the bar and then left her there wasted or not, but you wouldn't even care about it." When he said it like that I felt like the world's biggest asshole because he was right. "Yeah, but she's Ben's sister I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't even leave her by herself I was afraid someone else would do exactly that to her."

He groaned as he stood up, "Whatever you say. Now go get dressed and meet me at Alice's house for the party. I sent you text with her address." Before I could refuse he was gone. It was then that I realized that I was still sitting in my boxers. Since I didn't do anything to day I didn't bother getting dressed. I took a shower and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt not really caring if I was underdressed. I was a Rock Star I don't care what people think of me. When that thought crossed my mind I stuttered in tying my shoes because there was one person whose opinion of me mattered but I don't think she even thinks of me.

It was a little after ten by the time I got there and from the looks of it every person in the area was there. I spotted Bella against a wall and I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, "Hey bed buddy how was your day?" She jumped away from me and quickly scanned the area. I thought maybe she had a date here and she was freaking about that but then she pulled me into a corner. She wouldn't do that if she had a date, right? I couldn't help but smile as we walked that was until she spoke, "Edward, can we not tell anyone about last night and this morning? Its just Alice would jump to conclusions which would then just cause more drama with you and Ben, so please?" I tried not to let her see that what she had said stung but I'm sure I failed. "Fine."

I watched her as she disappeared in the crowd. I spent the rest of the night drowning myself in alcohol. Luckily I stuck with only beer because later when I tried to leave the little midget named Alice insisted we all play Never Have I Ever. I hated this game almost as much as I hated the bitch I used to date, Vera. I lucked out because it seemed to be pick on Bella day. She ended up drinking nearly every time someone said something. I was laughing at her as she began to lean to the side but then she would quickly correct herself which only caused her to lean to the other side.

Eventually Bella called it quits which ended all of our fun with that game. After Bella fell asleep the other guys decided to play Truth, Dare, or Drink. I chose to not play this one so I became the honorary bar tender which according to Alice also had to do a shot whenever someone chose that. Rose, Paul, and Jasper were the only ones who ever chose to drink and no one ever chose truth. Eventually they got tired of that game and started playing strip poker, which I had nothing to do with. Because of this game everyone but Bella and I ended up in different state of nakedness. Thankfully they gave it up after Paul passed out on the floor. I tried to leave but Alice told me to just crash on the floor with the rest of them so I did, but a safe distance away from anyone who wasn't wearing all of their clothing.

The next morning I woke up to a pile of skin and Bella. Since I was the first to wake up I grabbed all of the clothing and hid them all in the fridge as my own little prank. As I was leaving the kitchen I heard other people stirring so I went to find a bathroom. I was in the middle of taking a piss when Bella marched right in looking very green. I raised an eyebrow at her but she just shrugged and grabbed the trash can before vomiting in it. After I flushed the toilet and quickly washed my hands I checked to be sure she was ok. I was very confused when her response was, "Besides needing an eyeball bleaching I'm fine." I was just about to ask what she was talking about when she told me, "In just the fifteen minutes I've been awake I have seen Jasper and Jacob naked and you taking a piss. All need to see is Emmett's and then I will have the entire bands dicks." I really wasn't sure what to do with that so I just sat there in silence.

"So what happened last night?"

"You mean you don't remember the Earth shattering sex we had?"

I regretted saying it as the words were coming out of my mouth. It was entirely too soon to be joking about the other night but here I was putting my own foot in my mouth. I wanted to smack myself around a little but that would just cause Bella to think I really am crazy. Luckily she just shrugged it off and looked out to the hallway only to see a naked Emmett and Rose run past us. "I guess I've seen every dick that is currently in this house. Yay me!" I wanted to tell her that she could do more than look at mine but I kept my mouth shut, for now.

* * *

**Now tell me what you think of it, please!**

**~SAM~  
**


	13. Battle

**BPOV**

The next few days were completely busy; I was Ben the entire time because of the house. I went and signed all of the paper work and then after some major promises of beer and pizza I talked the guys into helping move our stuff from our current house to our permanent house. We covered where Bella was by saying she went out of town to hang out with Preston.

I tried not to pay attention to the way Edward's muscles moved as he helped us move boxes without wearing a shirt, but Alice kept clearing her throat getting my attention. Eventually all of the guys took off their shirts except for me, for obvious reasons, and Paul who claimed doing so would ruin his ensemble.

Eventually all of the boxes we taken to the rooms where they belonged however we only unpacked the living room so that we could listen to music and watch TV as we ate and drank beer. "Ben this futon couch is heavier than it looks, you owe me at least a pizza and six pack for myself." Jasper and Edward, who were helping Emmett, both groaned at him. Jacob took over installing our brand new entertainment center, which included surround sound in the house and the back yard.

Alice being who she is was already making plans to paint every room and she even had plans for a pool in the backyard. I told her she could do anything as long as it didn't involve remodeling because I really loved the original architecture of the house.

Once everything was done and everyone was tired and hungry I called and ordered 10 pizzas for all of us to eat. Edward was kind enough to take my money to go buy the beers while I took Alice's car to get the pizzas. I was surprised that he hadn't brought Lauren with him but I wasn't about to ask him questions about it, if anyone else thought it was weird they could ask. By the time we both got back from our trips Alice had two stacks of cards that I knew without even taking a second glance at them.

"Alice that game won't be fair; there are more guys than girls."

She gave me her evil eye before responding, "We are taking Paul and with Rosalie's knowledge of cars I think we will be ok." I quirked an eyebrow at her because with me being on the guys team it was a small disadvantage to the girls but I guess she didn't care. I shrugged and yelled for everyone to get their own food. I handed Emmett his extra large super supreme before anyone else could touch it and Edward handed him his case of Red Stripe.

When everyone else had their food we all gathered around the coffee table, some of us on the couch or recliners while others sat on the floor. "OK so the winning team will make the losers do something embarrassing. Deal?" I tried to burn a hole through Alice but it didn't work so I just agreed along with everyone else. "Ok so the rules for Battle of the Sexes are these, each team gets asked a question that the opposite sex would know. If you get it right you get a point and the team with the most points in the end wins. Ok let's go, guys you ask first."

Emmett reached out and grabbed a blue card and read the question, "What is the name of the Marvel Comics superhero that wields a hammer?" I looked right at Paul as his eyes lit up, "Thor!" Without waiting to see if he was right he marked a tally for the girls and reached out for a card. He gave me a small smile before reading the question, "Vidalia, Walla Walla, and Spanish are all types of what?" I looked over at the guys and waited to see if they knew it but when no one answered I spoke up, "Onions." Paul winked at me as he put a tally down for us.

I reached out and read the next question, "What is a 5 point buck?" Rosalie quickly swallowed her bite of pizza, "A male deer." I nodded at Paul who was waiting for the correct answer. Rosalie then asked us, "Is a votive: a small candle, a cake decorator, or a lace veil?" Jasper jumped off of the couch, "A candle! I told you I was paying attention Alice." Alice looked so proud of Jasper.

"What was the business in _Risky Business_?"

Alice giggled, "Prostitution."

Alice smiled when she read her question out loud, "What is a chignon: a French dessert, a hairstyle, or a scarf?"

We all looked at each other waiting for someone to answer I knew it wasn't a dessert but I couldn't tell you other than that. Emmett took the leap, "Scarf?" Alice shook her head, "Hairstyle." Emmett asked the next question, "What is the name of the Ford F-250 4x4 credited as the original "Monster Truck"?"

"Bigfoot."

I contained my laughter when Emmett pouted at Rose for getting the answer right. "If a woman wants to buy a man's shoe, how does she find her size?" I didn't even think before I blurted the answer out, "Subtract two sizes." When all the guys raised their eyebrows waiting for an excuse I raised my foot and showed them the tongue of my chucks. "Who commanded the successful allied invasion of Iraq in the 1991 Persian Gulf War?" The girls looked between each other and ended up no answering the question. "It was General H. Norman Schwarzkopf." I gaped at Jasper who answered the question without a second thought.

Since Alice and Rose we gaping at Jasper too Paul asked the question. "Name three of the five original Spice Girls." I stopped to try and think of all of them but Edward was faster, "Baby, Sporty, and Scary." This got a good laugh out of Emmett. He ignored Emmett and asked the next question. "What is the name of the 1970's musician who could play the electric guitar with his teeth?" Rose and Alice answered at the same time, "Jimi Hendrix."

Rose then asked, "Why did many people take the drug known as Phen Fen?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Japer beat me to it, "For birth control." I threw a pillow at him, "No it was a diet pill." Alice smiled at me smugly, "Too late first answer counts." Me and Jasper were too busy shooting daggers at each other to ask the next question so Edward did it, "What Chinese actor performs his own stunts and starred in _Rumble in Bronx_?" I groaned because Paul knew this answer, "Jackie Chan." Emmett groaned, "OK I hate this game I quit who won?" The others smiled, "Girls did so now we get to make you do something embarrassing." Rose jumped up with an idea before Alice or Paul could, "I got it, you guys have to streak!"

Alice saw my panic and screamed, "NO! I don't want anyone else seeing my Jazzy naked besides I couldn't enjoy it with Ben being naked, he's practically my brother." Paul was silent but nodded in agreement with Alice. "Fine you two decide something I have to pee."

Paul and Alice whispered to each other and pulled Rose into the private conversation when she came back, by the looks on their faces I was scared but I also knew they wouldn't do anything to reveal me as Bella. "OK so we are going to paint your finger and toe nails and it will be a bright color which must remain on you for two days." I clenched my teeth to keep from smiling because I could careless if I wore nail polish for the next two days since I had no plans to leave the house.

Reluctantly the others agreed and we sat there as the girls did our nails. Alice was done with Jasper first so she came over and did mine and Paul did Edward's. Jake and Edward got a lime green color, Emmett got a deep red color, and Jasper and I received a baby pink. Luckily it didn't show up too bad on my fair skin but it really popped on Jasper's tanned hands.

After our nails were dry we cleaned up from the game and dinner before the guys and Rose left. As Alice and Paul walked Emmett, Rose, and Jake to the door Jasper grabbed me and Edward. "Can you guys come over to my place tomorrow? I have this song I've been working on for the last few weeks and I need you opinions on it before I reveal it to the band." I was confused because he never asked for my input. He obviously caught my confusion because he answered it, "It's for Alice, but I don't want her to know until we record it." Both Edward and I agreed to be there and then they left.

Since we were too tired to unpack anything Paul, Alice, and I laid some blankets down on the floor and we camped out on the floor together.

* * *

**Sorry it's short and major fluff but this is what came out when I sat down and wrote. Now I need you help please send me some ideas on how Edward should find out the Ben is Bella. Thanks.**

**Also go check out this site: http:/twinklingswfa(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**~SAM~  
**


	14. Vera

**Contest at the bottom!  
**

* * *

The next morning I got up and took a shower before going to unpack a few boxes. By noon I got a text from Jasper telling me to come over whenever I wanted to help him with his song. I made a sandwich before I put my wig on and got dressed in Ben's clothes. When I got to Jasper's house I was surprised to see that Edward was already there and they were working on the music to go along with the lyrics on the front porch. They kept playing the section of music they were working on and nodded acknowledging my appearance. I leaned against the railing waiting for them to finish what they were doing.

They were both smiling when they finished the last note. Jasper handed me some papers with the lyrics written on them as Edward spoke, "Jazz I think we should use a piano in this piece." He nodded his head I laughed as I read over the lyrics. When I looked up I swear Jasper looked like he would cry. "Jasper this is great, Alice will absolutely love it. Have you thought about, never mind." He and Edward looked at each other before Jasper spoke, "No Bro, tell us what it's missing."

I sighed as I leaned down and grabbed a pen off of the table before squatting down to write. I added a quote at the beginning and another at the end before handing it back to Jasper. "I was thinking we should have a little girl say these before I start singing and at the end too. It stays with the _Alice In Wonderland _theme since they are actual quotes. I take it Alice told you that she loves _Alice In Wonderland_?" He shook his head, "No but that's awesome. Rose asked me to write something to record for the soundtrack since the movie is coming out soon. The original piece was a piece of shit, Edward and I both hated it. I had given up on it until I met Alice; she inspired me to try again. Do you think she will like it?"

I scratched the back of my neck, "I don't know man, I actually think she's…. gonna love it!" Both Edward and I laughed at Jasper's panicked face before I told him how much she would love it. "Good but I really need help on how to reveal it to her." I thought about it for a minute and came up with an idea I knew Alice would love but I wasn't sure how

they would handle it. "Have you guys heard of the club Orange Peel?" Jasper shook his head no and Edward spoke, "Yeah I went there with Bella not too long ago. Why?" I didn't answer his question but instead asked another, "Who would play the piano?" They both pointed at Edward and I nodded.

"Well Orange Peel has open mic night every Thursday. Jasper could go there with Alice on a date and the rest of us show up later to perform this one song. Emmett will take over as lead guitar while Edward's on the piano and I know enough to cover the bass while Jasper is with Alice. All we would need is a recording of the little girls voice." While I was talking Edward's cell phone began to ring and he excused himself to answer it. I watched him walk away in confusion because of the ringtone that played. I had heard his phone ring before and it was always the same but this time_ Molly Smiles_ from _Uptown Girls _played.

When I looked to Jasper for an answer he shook his head, "It's his story, he will tell you when he's ready." He sighed and looked down at his watch before looking through the front door. "You're waiting for Alice aren't you?" He nodded but stopped when Edward came back outside he was frantic and looked like he was shaking and ready to cry at any moment. "I um… I've got to… I've got to go." Both Jasper and I stood and he sprinted down the stairs dropping his keys twice. "Can you?" I nodded before Jasper could finish asking. "Edward!" I ran to his car, "You're in no state to drive, give me your keys and tell me where you're going?"

He tossed the key at me and ran to the passenger side of the car. Once I was inside I waited for him to tell me where to go, "Mercy Hospital." I started the car and took off like a bat out of hell. It was a quiet drive and thankfully it didn't take long for us to get there. "Do you want me to hang around?" He closed his and opened his mouth but all that came out was a sob. He took a deep breath and tried to pull it off as a cough and nodded. I parked the car and followed him until we stopped at the front desk.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen I was called for Vera and Molly Broom."

I was surprised that the nurse didn't try to hit on him like all other women do but she instead looked sad and gave him the room numbers. "Vera is up in the ICU and Molly is in the pediatric wing." She gave him both room numbers and we headed for the elevators. "Ben can you do me a favor?" I nodded but didn't speak, "I need to go check on Molly. Can you go to the ICU? Just tell them that I am on my way but asked you to sit with Vera while I checked on Molly." "I can do that Edward." When the doors opened to the ICU floor I got off while Edward continued up to check on Molly.

The nurse I ran into was not as considerate as the one down stairs since she shamelessly flirted with me so I used it to my advantage. I after taking her number she, of course, let me back to see Vera, but she couldn't tell me what happened or how she was. I sat on the chair next to the bed and took in everything about her. She had dark brown, almost black, hair and really tanned skin. Although she had bandages all over her head and face and tubes coming out of her nose and mouth I could still tell that she was a very beautiful women.

I sat there for a little more than a half hour before Edward showed up. When he finally did he had a doctor with him. "Oh um sir do you mind giving us some privacy?" Edward held up his hand as I began to stand. "It's ok he's a friend." I gave a small smile but continued to stand; I figured Edward would need the chair after hearing what's wrong.

"OK Mr. Cullen as I'm sure Molly's doctor has already told you the car accident was on the driver's side with Molly in the backseat on the passenger's side, so Vera has much more damage. Most of the stitches are from the airbag. She had some pressure from bleeding on the brain so we had to drill a hole in her head. While we were doing that she stopped breathing which explains the tube down her throat. We expect her to wake up but it could be a while. Now I understand that you have called her parents and they are on the way?"

Edward nodded and rubbed his hands over his face, "Yes they should be here any minute. Dr. Ross said you were going to run some tox screenings?" The doctor nodded and opened a file before slightly shaking his head, "She was clean except for some alcohol in her system. That could have been a factor in the accident but they haven't decided who was at fault yet." The doctor's pager went off and he excused himself leaving us alone.

Edward dropped himself in the chair I had occupied minutes ago, "Ben thanks for being here. I'm not even sure I would have made it to the hospital if it weren't for you." I placed a hand on his shoulder and his brow wrinkled before he looked up at me trying to see something that wasn't there or maybe it was but he didn't find it. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when the door opened and a man and woman came in. The woman threw herself at Edward sobbing her thanks to him.

Edward quickly introduced us and then we left for the elevators. Edward pushed the up button and I reached out to push the down button but he stopped me. "Ben, I owe you an explanation." The elevator dinged and he nodded for me to follow him. Once we were upstairs he led me to the next room. The little girl who was in the room was asleep. She was about five years old, her hair was the same color as Edwards but straight like Vera's, and her skin tone was darker than Edward's but still lighter than Vera's.

I stopped in the doorway and watched as he walked across the room and kissed her forehead. "Ben this is my daughter Molly. She'll be five in six weeks. Vera and I had her right out of high school; she was an accident but still the best thing that has ever happened to me. Vera and I have joint legal and joint physical custody of her. She is the most important thing in my life and I would give anything to trade places with her right now."

Not once while he talked about Molly did his eyes leave her but I could still see the love in his eyes. I had never seen anything or anyone receive that look from him I, as Bella, had received one similar but no where near as intense. He stroked her hair being careful to avoid the stitches on her forehead. As Bella I wanted to smile at how loving he was to his daughter but as Ben I had to keep a straight face. After a few moments her eyes fluttered open but quickly closed again. When she opened them again she scanned the room before settling on Edward. "Daddy, what happened?"

Edward sobbed and I saw tears sliding down his cheek, "Princess, I'm so glad you're OK. You and mommy had an accident but you're going to be just fine." She lifted her hand up to her forehead and grazed the bandage causing her to wince. "What about mommy, when can I see her?" He sighed and laid his hand down on her bed. I took a deep breath before I pushed off the doorframe and walked over to her.

"Molly, I'm Ben a friend of your dad's, and your mommy is in the hospital too but as soon as she is better I'm sure nobody would ever dream of keeping you from her." I stuck my hand out on the bed and waited for her to take hold of it if she wished. When she did I was surprised by the smile that spread across both her face and mine. When I looked over at Edward he had that look on his face again like he was trying to solve a math problem that was written on my forehead. I ignored it and looked back at Molly, "Well Miss Molly it was a great pleasure to meet you but I'm afraid that I need to be going." Her grip on my hand tightened and I smiled at her and squeezed her hand back.

I walked toward the elevator but stopped when a hand touched my shoulder. "Ben thanks again and about Molly, could you not tell anyone else? I mean all the guys know but I don't want her to be forced into the public eye." I patted him on the back, "Don't worry Edward I won't tell anyone about Molly." He smirked, "Thanks man." I nodded and pushed the button calling the elevator. He stood there with me waiting for it the doors to open and when they did I told him to call if he needed anything before I headed down to get a cab.

* * *

**CONTEST: The first person to tell me who sang _Molly Smiles_ in _Uptown Girls_ gets to pick the next EPOV chapter. **

**As always thanks for reading and please review. Also I would still like to receive your ideas for how Edward finds out about Ben/Bella. **

**~SAM~  
**


	15. Winner: Jesse Spencer

**Indunga answer the last trivia question correctly so here is the chapter she wanted to read from Edward's POV.  


* * *

EPOV**

I took my car and dropped it off at home after taking Alice and Jasper to his place for the night. I was content with staying sober for the night that was until Bella yelled at me outside of the club. I hailed a cab and went to the bar closest to my house.

Immediately after I sat down and ordered my drink women started hitting on me. I signed countless napkins, shirts, and even tits for people before my drink actually came. The bartender was a tall blonde named Lauren. She chased away most of the girls so I could actually enjoy my drink. Of course being in the mood that I was in I had to have more than one so I kept Lauren pretty busy. After my third shot of vodka I was feeling much better but I kept on drinking. From there I vaguely remember what happened and I wasn't proud of my actions.

I used Lauren to try and get over Bella because she was the absolute opposite of the goddess known as Bella Swan. Bella was kind and witty she had gorgeous brown hair and chocolate eyes. Lauren was as dumb as a brick, a bitch, tall, and she had bottle blonde hair. I knew Bella deserved better than me and Ben would kick my ass if, no when, I hurt her so I just fucked Lauren hoping to forget about Bella. The only bad thing with that plan was that I didn't want Lauren, even when she was on her knees giving me a blowjob I couldn't help but wish those lips were Bella's instead of Lauren's. While I fucked her against the wall she chanted my name but I had to bite my tongue as I wanted to scream out Bella's name.

The next morning I woke up in Lauren's bed with her next to me trying to cuddle against me, but you could tell I had been moving away from her during the night. I tried to slip out of the bed to grab my clothes and leave but Lauren was wearing my shirt and she was sleeping on my jeans. I pulled at my hair trying to think of how to get out of this but Lauren began to stir and sat up.

"Good morning Edward."

She ran her finger down my chest as she tried to purr my name in a sexy manner, which she failed miserably at. I could tell she was hoping for a repeat of last night but I was drunk then and completely sober now. Luckily I was saved by my cell ringing. When I looked at the screen I saw it was Emmett and answered it. "Hey man what's up?" "Hey I'm hanging out with Rose and she got a phone call about you and some girl last night, she wants you to come over and clear up all of the rumors." I scratched the back of my head before agreeing to meet her at her house in an hour.

Since I had no car and Lauren lives off the beaten track she offered to give me a ride. I was hesitant at first but it would have taken too long to wait for a cab so Lauren took me to Rose's. Of course once we got there Rose decided since the rumors were about Lauren then she should be there as well. We told her what really happened and the rumors were lies. Apparently someone had told the paparazzi that I paid Lauren to sleep with me in the back room of the bar and they also had some pictures of me doing body shots off of other women but those pictures were from a long time ago so Rose already discredited them.

When we were done I thought maybe I could get away from her but then Emmett had to show up and invite us both out to lunch. Of cause Lauren immediately agreed so we all went and got some food. Lauren and Rose talked the entire time about fashion and clothes while Emmett and I talked about our new CD. Jasper has been working over time trying to write lyrics and as soon as I would receive them I would write the music. Emmett was anxiously waiting for us to get done so he and Jake could do the art work for the cover. We've always been like this. Jasper and I do the music and Jake and Emmett to the cover.

Yet again after lunch I tried to get rid of Lauren but now she and Rose were too close so it was nearly impossible. I had no clue why Rose gets attached to the women we date they never last. Before Jasper met Alice we used to be with different women every week and Rose would always befriend them and get mad when we moved on. I don't know why she thought this time would be any different.

I'm not sure how, but we all ended up going to meet with Jasper and Jake at Ben's house. I was hoping to see Bella but she wasn't there and neither was Ben. I hoped they were out doing brother and sister things but something told me they weren't. We all sat around talking about insignificant things and Lauren kept trying to grope me in front of everyone.

We all turned to look at Ben when he walked in the front door. Everyone was in shock to see that he got his hair cut since we have been back. Rose was the first one to speak, "Holly shit! Ben what possessed you to cut all of you hair off. Do you realize how many women liked the long hair on you? Damn it!" I looked over at Emmett when Ben laughed at Rose and saw him grab her hand to keep her from killing Ben. "Rose at the time I didn't care what any woman but the one sucking my cock thought about my hair, and she liked it short." All of us guys nodded in agreement because we had all been in that type of situation at least once before.

Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head before returning to yell at Ben, "Well I hope she was worth it because now I have a lot of shit to do." I stopped paying attention to them bickering because Lauren's hand that was on my thigh had worked it way up till she was stroking me through my jeans. I grabbed her hand stopping her when I heard Rose mention my name talking about off spring. I would have to tell Rose she needed to keep her mouth shut about that shit. I didn't need everyone knowing my business, especially Lauren.

Ben and Alice talked for a little bit about Bella and I tried to look like I wasn't listening to them talk. Apparently Bella has been missing and hasn't talked to anyone. This worried me a little but Ben and Alice didn't seem worried so I tried to push the nagging feeling away. Ben announced that he had something to show us so we all followed him down the road until he stopped in front of a huge house. He announced that he was moving him, Bella, Alice, and Paul into it. Which then, somehow, lead to an awkward make-out session between Paul and Jake.

Lauren joined Alice and Rose in discussing decoration plans while I talked to Ben. "So what made you buy the house for everyone to live in?" "Bella told me that she loved that house and when I saw it for sale I couldn't help it. Besides what good would it do me to buy a place of my own? When we go on tour she would always be there taking care of the place anyways. It just makes more sense." I nodded in agreement.

I knew exactly what he meant, I used to have Vera come take care of my place but that quickly changed. Now anything that needs constant attention goes to my parent's house before we leave and all of my mail gets forwarded to them as well.

Eventually we were able to get the girls to quit talking about their plans and we headed back. Lauren snaked her hand in mine while we walked but the entire time we were walking I was thinking about where Bella could be and who she was with. It really bothered me that Ben didn't care enough to find out where she was or just to make sure she was ok.

Once we were back at the house I was so frustrated between not knowing where Bella was and Lauren's teasing earlier the only think on my mind was fucking someone. I pinned Lauren against the car before I attacked her mouth with mine. I could hear Rose asking Ben about a duet but he shot it down almost as quickly as Bella had.

I said a quick goodbye to everyone before Lauren and I got in the car and she drove as fast as she could to her house. I made sure to have an escape plan this time and put all of my clothes in a place where they would be safe. After fucking her against her wall in the front hall, once in her bed and receiving a decent blowjob Lauren fell asleep. As soon as she was out I got dressed and called a cab company to come pick me up.

I was thankful that I would never need to see her again. I hadn't given her my phone number and we only went to her house all I would need to do was avoid that bar.

That night after a shower I fell asleep in my bed dreaming about Bella. I just hoped she was ok and that all of my worrying about her today was pointless.

* * *

**Leave me some love I could really use it right now!**

**~SAM~  
**


	16. Chapter 16

This is just to let everyone out there who is waiting for an update know that I **WILL** update all of my stories as soon as I can. Unfortunately I am having some health issues added on top of my school, work, and family issues. I have been extremely busy and will be going into the hospital for some tests in the next couple of weeks. As soon as everything settles down I swear on Edward Cullen's sex hair that I will update. I plan to be back on track by Thanksgiving but if not by then I will be back on track by Christmas. I hope I haven't lost any of my devoted readers because of this delay.

~SAM~


	17. Bar

**First thanks to all of you who wished me luck with my health.**

**Second please forgive any big mistakes, I am writing this under the influence of some very strong pain killers and am not in a normal state of mind.**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since the accident and we had seen very little of Edward but according to Jasper everything was fine. He had talked to Edward and since Molly was released before Vera he was keeping her at his house until Vera was well enough to take her back. Jasper called all of us in for an emergency rehearsal Emmett and Jacob were the only two who didn't know that it was so we could teach them the new song.

We all showed up at the studio and I was surprised to see Edward sitting there with Jasper and Emmett. We all talked about random shit while we waited for Jacob to get there and when he finally did we got right down to business. Apparently Jasper had called and made the arrangements for us to perform this Friday. He gave everyone the music for the song and we ran threw it a few times before we called quits.

As we were packing up I asked Edward about Molly and he told me she was doing great. Apparently after I left she told Edward she liked me because I wasn't scary like Emmett and Jacob. I laughed a little and he agreed that if he ran into them in a dark alley he would fear for his life but Jasper and I were classified more as bunnies. I wasn't sure how to take that news but I just shrugged it off.

After everyone was gone I put a sign up saying it was a closed studio and started messing around with a song I had written a long time ago and found it in a journal a few days ago. Normally when I mess with a song I use a guitar but I decided to try and use the piano for this particular song. After messing around for three hours I had decided to cave in a make it a duet and record it for Rose to hear.

After Jasper and Jake complained to Alice and Paul about Ben and Bella refusing to do the duet they both insisted I do it. Alice suggested I, Bella, agree to do it as long as it goes on the album as a bonus track and to make it very clear that it will never be performed at a concert.

After it was recorded and I messed around with the sound in the booth I called Rose over to listen to it without telling her what it was she was going to hear. "This better be good Ben, I cancelled my manicure and facial appointment to come over here to meet with you." I rolled my eyes and pulled out the contract I, Bella, had written up signed. "I want you to listen to this and Bella wants you to have this." Rose took the contract from me and read it over. "Wait so Bella _doesn't _want to be paid for this song?" "Nope." "OK, that's weird. Let me hear this song before I decide if you should let the guys hear it." I pushed play and we both got quiet as we listened to the song.

_Bella:_

_Leave me out with the waste_

_This is not what I do_

_It's the wrong kind of place_

_To be thinking of you_

_It's the wrong time_

_For somebody new_

_It's a small crime_

_And I got no excuse_

_And is that alright? Yeah_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_That alright? Yeah_

_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?_

_That alright? Yeah_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_That alright? Yeah, with you?_

Ben:

Leave me out with the waste

This is not what I do

It's the wrong kind of place

To be cheating on you

It's the wrong time

She's pulling me through

It's a small crime

And I got no excuse

And is that alright? Yeah

To give my gun away when it's loaded

_(Is that alright with you?)_

Is that alright? Yeah

If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?

_(Is that alright with you?)_

Is that alright? Yeah

If I give my gun away when it's loaded

_(Is that alright with you?)_

Is that alright

Is that alright with you?

That alright? Yeah

If I give my gun away when it's loaded

_(Is that alright with you?)_

Is that alright? Yeah

You don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?

_(Is that alright with you?)_

Is that alright? Yeah

If I give my gun away when it's loaded

_(Is that alright with you?)_

Is that alright

Is that alright with you?

And is that alright? Yeah

_(To give my gun away when it's loaded)_

Is that alright? Yeah

_(You don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?)_

Is that alright? Yeah

_(To give my gun away when it's loaded)_

Is that alright? Is that alright?

Is that alright with you? No

_(Is that alright with you? No)_

I sat there for a few minutes after the song ended and I wasn't sure if her being silent was a good thing or a bad thing but when I looked over at her she had a huge smile on her face. "I love it and even if they guys don't like they can kiss my ass, it's going on as a bonus track." Rose turned and left me sitting there and I exhaled a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding.

The rest of the week flew by and before I knew it Friday was here and all the guys were meeting at my house after Alice left to meet Jasper for dinner. We all had to be at the bar by six for sound check but since we didn't want to be there when they showed up we all decided to go get something to eat.

Jacob and Paul were wrapped up in each other's company as were Emmett and Rose so I was talking with Edward. "So, Vera's out of the hospital?" He took a swig of his beer before answering. "Yeah, they charged the other driver with running a red light and the alcohol they found in Vera's system was from some cough syrup she had taken. She has her parents staying with her until she's 100% and they asked to have Molly since they don't get to see her a lot since they live out of town." I nodded letting him know I was listening since my mouth was full.

"How's Bella, I haven't seen her around in awhile?" I quickly finished chewing my food and swallowed. "She's good. She disappears like this a lot. We know she cares about us and vice versa but sometimes she just doesn't want to be around us." His forehead wrinkled in confusion, "Don't you worry about her being out there alone?" I shrugged, "Of course, but she stays in touch and let's us know where she is and who she's with. Most of the time she goes to hangout with friends who live in other cities or states." Edward looked down at his plate and just shook his head, "I don't think I could handle that. The not knowing if someone I care about is safe would drive me mad."

"Guys Jasper just texted me and a band dropped out so we all got bumped up a half hour so we need to leave now." We all nodded at Jacob and began to pack up except for Emmett who tried to shove the rest of his food in his mouth. After having to drag Emmett away from the table we all sprinted back down the road to make it on time.

We had arranged with the manager for him to let us in the backdoor so Alice wouldn't see us until we were ready for her to do so. "Edward did we ever get a recording of the little girl's voice?" He ran a hand threw his hair and I had to resist the urge to drool. "Yeah, Jasper asked me if Molly could do it and I agreed since it would be a one time recording and Rose promised to not put her name on the album." I was a little surprised that he allowed Molly to do this since he was the one who didn't want her in the public eye.

I didn't get to ask him anymore about it because we were called on to the stage. Edward and I were the last on stage and we both took a deep breath before heading out. We had both admitted to the other that we were a little nervous about playing an instrument that we typically didn't play, but these were special circumstances.

"OK everyone our final band tonight is a special guest and they will only be performing one song. Please join me in welcoming Rita's Gift!"

When the curtain was drawn I anticipated being blinded by the lighting like normal but the light was so different from the real stage. I could actually make out the people's faces around us and the shock on Alice's face was great. We skipped the normal talking before performing and jumped right into the song.

("If I had a world of my own, everything will be nonsense")  
("Nothing will be what it is, because everything will be what it isn't")

I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time  
And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind  
And the girl that chased the rabbit drank the wine and took the pill  
Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels

To stand outside your virtue  
No one can ever hurt you  
Or so they say

Her name is Alice (Alice)  
She crawls into the window  
Shapes in shadows  
Alice (Alice)  
And even though she is dreaming, she knows

Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain  
And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain  
And through the looking glass we see she's painfully returned  
But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern

You see there's no real ending  
It's only the beginning  
Come out and play

Her name is Alice (Alice)  
She crawls into the window  
Shapes in shadows  
Alice (Alice)  
And even though she is dreaming  
She's unlocked for meaning for you  
This kingdom good riddance good freedom and innocence  
Has brought this whole thing down

Her name is Alice (Alice)  
She crawls into to the window  
Shapes in shadows  
Alice (Alice)  
And even though she is dreaming  
She's unlocked for meaning

She's unlocked for meaning for you

("In contrary was what it is it wouldn't be")  
("And what it wouldn't be it would")  
("You see?")

While I sang I watched Alice and Jasper dance together and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she absolutely loved the song and Jasper. Jasper had let us know that they would be leaving after we performed so we all decided to hangout at the bar and drink a little. After getting off the stage we signed a few autographs but it wasn't too bad, most of the people understood that we just wanted to be like normal people.

"Rose said you and Bella recorded a duet for the new album?"

I swallowed my shot of tequila, "Yeah."

"What made you two change your mind about doing it?"

I really didn't have an answer for that particular question, "I'm not really sure she handed me the lyrics and a signed contract and said she would do it as long as she didn't have to perform at our concerts. Have you heard the song yet?"

"No, I haven't but I did hear that…"

"Ben that song is awesome! Rose let me listen to it the other night and I swear you and Bella sound so much alike but still so different at the same time."

I pinched my lips together to keep from laughing, "Oh yeah sometimes when I hear Bella in the shower singing I think it's Ben but it's really Bella." I glared at Paul but he just shrugged and gave me a sly wink. "I believe it after hearing that song, Edward you really need to hear it. Rose don't you have it on your Ipod?" She started digging around in her purse before she pulled it out and slid it over to Edward and said, "It's called 9 Crimes."

He put both ear buds in his ears and listened to the song. I could see him moving his fingers on the table as if he was playing the piano. When the song was over he pulled them out and turned to me. "Who was playing the piano?" "Bella, she learned a long time ago but only does it occasionally."

The rest of the night was a blur. It had gotten out that we were at the bar and a bunch of screaming fan girls came out to see us. Emmett and Jacob were smart and ran off with Paul and Rose when the first few showed up but Edward and I weren't quick enough. "Oh my God Ben, I love you!" Some random girl ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "Can I get a picture with you and can you sign my napkin?" I shrugged my shoulders and indulged her but it obviously wasn't enough for her. I had turned to grab my beer from the bar tender and when I turned around she was handing me a napkin with her number on it and she shoved her underwear in my back pocket while she squeezed my ass. It was a good thing I took a step back as I turned around other wise she would have touched my crouch and realized a huge part of the male anatomy was missing.

After pretending to take the number and finishing my beer I called it a night and left with Edward not far behind me.

* * *

**SONGS: 9 Crimes - Damien Rice ; Her Name Is Alice - Shinedown**

**I hope you liked it please leave me love!  
**


	18. Throwing Punches

Eventually Edward caught up to me as I walked down the street to get away from the club before getting a cab. We had walked about a block and a half before someone called out our names causing both of us to turn and look at them. There were three guys running after us and they looked beyond pissed. "You," the biggest man was pointing at me, "you're Ben right?" I gave a short nod but didn't say anything. "Well you better stay the fuck away from my girl. I don't care if you're famous or not I will kick your ass."

I tried to keep my eyes on this guy but out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward staring down the other two guys who were flanking their leader. "Look man I don't know who you are talking about but I have no interest in any of the girls who I met tonight so rest assured that I won't be fucking her." That just angered him more and I could visibly see him start to shake. "Are you saying that she isn't hot enough for you? Well fuck you rock star she is better than any piece of ass you could ever get."

Men make no sense; they get pissed if you think their girl is hot but get even madder if you aren't interested in them. "I didn't say she wasn't attractive just that I am not interested in her." I turned to walk away but I felt him grab something out of my back pocket. "What are you doing with her underwear?" I took a deep breath and cursed myself for not getting rid of them before I left. "Look she gave them to me so if you have a problem with that then you need to talk to her."

I barely saw it coming before his fist hit me right in the jaw. I mustered up all the strength that I had in me to not fall to the ground like a girl but that shit hurt like a bitch. Edward flinched as if he was going to hit the man for me but changed his mind and went back to watching the two lemmings. I wiped at the corner of my mouth where blood was leaking out.

I thought about throwing a punch back but I knew that wouldn't help any. "Edward let's go." We both backed up until we were out of reach and then turned around, which was a huge mistake. I heard the footstep racing after us before I felt the impact of two guys jumping me. Edward growled as the bigger of the two held him to keep him from helping me.

One of the followers was behind me holding me in place and Mr. Can't keep his girl started using me as a punching bag. Every punch was worse than the one before and he was relentless. I had watched Emmett workout and now had such pity for the bag he took his anger out on. The assault lasted for several minutes and he only stopped when I could no longer stand and breathe at the same time.

"Learn some respect bitch." He spit at me as I lay on the sidewalk.

I curled into a fetal position which made it easier for me to breathe but it still hurt. "Ben, you want me to call the cops?" If the cops came then so would an ambulance which means the hospital and I may be able to fool the band but doctors are sure to notice the boobs under my shirt. "No man, just help me get up." He flagged down a taxi before helping me up and sitting me inside. He gave the driver my address, "He isn't going to hork in the back of my car is he?" Edward looked to me for an answer and I just shook my head in the negative.

The ride was quick, probably because he was afraid I was lying about the vomit. I carefully climbed out of the car and grabbed my ribs when they screamed at me in pain. "Shit man, are you sure you're ok?" I fought against the pain and stood up straight and nodded. "I'm good." Edward looked skeptical but he didn't push it.

I opened the door and expected Edward to be gone but he followed me in the house. "You don't need to stay Edward, I swear I am fine." Even I could hear the pain in my own voice and I just wished he would leave so I could crumble and cry like the girl I really am. "Dude you just got your ass kicked and you look ready to fall over at a drop of a hat so I am not leaving you alone. I'll leave when someone comes home." I made my way to the couch and sat down, "Then you will be here for awhile, Paul is staying with Jake, Alice with Jasper, and I never know when Bella is coming home."

He flopped himself down on the recliner across from, "Then I guess I am staying here tonight." It took a while but I eventually stood to get some Tylenol and ice then I got resettled lying back down on the couch.

"Do you even know where Bella is right now?"

I cracked my eyes open to look at Edward, "She's in Vegas, I think." He refused to look me in the eye; instead he kept his gaze down to his lap. "Edward do you mind telling me why you care so much about Bella, I mean you always seem so worried about her. If I didn't know any better I would think you are her brother and not me." Even as he answered he kept his gaze down. "I don't want to piss you off or anything so I really don't think I should answer that question."

I chuckled lightly which finally caught his attention enough to look at me. "What's so funny?"

I slowly sat up and moaned in pain as I did so. "Edward, Bella may be my only true sister but Alice means just as much to me as Bella does, and I think if I can handle knowing that Jasper is fucking her brains out right now then you can answer my question. I mean as long as you didn't pull a douche move and sleep with her and never talked to her then I can't be pissed. And even if you did she is the one who should want to cut your balls off not me."

He shrugged and bobbed his head in agreement. "I really like Bella. She makes me laugh and smile. We always have a good time together but the crazy thing is, and please don't punch me for this, but I can't tell her about it because I only want to be her friend. I mean it has to be that we are just good friends because I feel the exact same about you. I swear you two are more than twins your like male and female clones. Don't get me wrong I don't want to jump your bones but if I did have something more with Bella it would be like being with you… God I sound fucking crazy."

I wasn't sure what to say. Of course as Bella I would love to be with Edward but I couldn't do that and have this big fucking secret like an elephant in the room but I also can't tell him the truth, can I?

"I don't know what to say about that bomb shell. Just don't let me get in the way. If everyone was worried about that then I would be sitting here with Alice and Paul instead of you."

"You're a great guy Ben. I feel like I have always known you and Bella and I could trust you with my life, hell I trust you with the knowledge of Molly which is my life. If you ever need to talk about anything just know that I am here and I know how to keep a secret."

He closed his eyes and laid his head back in the chair. I thought long and hard about what he had just said and before I knew it I had opened my mouth. "Edward?" He looked over at me, "I need to tell you something." He raised his eyebrows silently telling me to continue, "I'm….."

* * *

**Tell me should Edward find out the secret or make him suffer some more?**

**Also I am nominated for The Twinklings Rising Starlet Author award and my other story Dance With Me is nominated for The Twinklings Twinkle Toes award. So thank to whoever nominated me and please go vote at: **

**.**

**Thanks and as always please leave me some love  
**


	19. Molly

**This one is for Indunga who got a trivia question right awhile back and asked for this chaper from Edwards POV. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**EPOV  
**

Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly,

Molly.

"Do you want me to hang around?"

I tried to tell Ben that I would appreciate that but all that came out was a sob. Just knowing that my little girl was in the hospital all alone and hurting was killing me. After being told the rooms that Molly and Vera were in Ben and I separated to attend to both of them. I owed Ben so much for going to sit with Vera while I checked on Molly.

It was a good thing that I was alone when I walked into my daughter's room because I broke down as soon as I saw my daughter lying in the hospital bed. Of course I was still worried about how she was doing but after seeing that she wasn't hooked up to any big machines I became relieved. I wasn't a doctor but I assumed since she was breathing on her own with only a heart monitor connected to her that she was going to be just fine.

The doctor quickly came in and explained everything to me and assured me that Molly was fine just a bump on the head and a slight concussion. I sat there holding her hand and crying thanking every deity out there for keeping her safe from all the terrible things that could have happened to her.

After a while I left Molly's room to go check on Vera and find Ben. The doctor came in to talk to me and honestly it felt like I was in a cloud because all I wanted to do was go back to Molly's room and wait for her to wake up. I vaguely remember answering a few questions and sitting down because all the adrenalin had left my body.

When I looked back over my shoulder the doctor had left the room and Ben was looking at me as if I was in need of a doctor. "Ben thanks for being here. I'm not even sure I would have made it to the hospital if it weren't for you." I felt an immediate calm spread over me as Ben placed his hand on my shoulder. It was the same feeling I get when I am around Bella. Before I could focus on it too much Vera's parents walked in and her mother launched herself into my arms. This was the perfect opportunity for me to leave and get back to Molly, where I really wanted to be.

Before Ben could leave I asked him to follow me upstairs so he could meet the apple of my eye and see why I had almost killed myself to get to the hospital. Ben was very cautious as we approached Molly's room, which was very different from how the rest of my friends reacted when they met her, but then again she wasn't in the hospital then either.

When I reached Molly's side I leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead not wanting to cause her anymore pain. "Ben this is my daughter Molly. She'll be five in six weeks. Vera and I had her right out of high school; she was an accident but still the best thing that has ever happened to me. Vera and I have joint legal and joint physical custody of her. She is the most important thing in my life and I would give anything to trade places with her right now."

I was carefully smoothing her hair down just before she opened her eyes and I heard the most beautiful voice speak to me. "Daddy, what happened?" I was so happy to hear her voice I couldn't help but sob as tears poured freely down my face. "Princess, I'm so glad you're OK. You and mommy had an accident but you're going to be just fine."

"What about mommy, when can I see her?"

I knew she was going to ask this question but I wasn't sure how to respond. Of course she should be allowed to see Vera, but neither of them was healthy enough for that right now. Also I didn't want her to get scared by seeing Vera right now.

"Molly, I'm Ben a friend of your dad's, and your mommy is in the hospital too but as soon as she is better I'm sure nobody would ever dream of keeping you from her." Ben stepped up saving my ass again but what really shocked me was how different he was around her. Of course the guys all calmed down around her but this was different. It was as if Ben was trying to be her friend and not another adult. The only people who have ever treated Molly this way were her Vera's mother and sister and Rose, basically women.

"Well Miss Molly it was a great pleasure to meet you but I'm afraid that I need to be going." I kissed her forehead again before I followed Ben out to the elevator. I grabbed him by the shoulder before he was out of my reach. I had to ask him for another favor, "Ben thanks again and about Molly, could you not tell anyone else? I mean all the guys know but I don't want her to be forced into the public eye." He slightly nodded his head before patting me on the back, "Don't worry Edward I won't tell anyone about Molly." Of course him being the great guy he is I didn't even really need to ask it was more like he already knew.

Molly's eyes were already starting to droop when I came back into the room and sat beside her. "Daddy, you look sad." I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I was really scared that you were hurt and if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do." Molly's tiny hand reached up and she tried to smooth out the wrinkles on my forehead. "I love you daddy." I kissed the palm of her hand. "I love you too, my precious little girl."

* * *

**Leave me love or hate I don't care as long as you guys are talking to me.**

**~SAM~  
**


	20. The Truth About Cats and Dogs

**BPOV**

He closed his eyes and laid his head back in the chair. I thought long and hard about what he had just said and before I knew it I had opened my mouth. "Edward?" He looked over at me, "I need to tell you something." He raised his eyebrows silently telling me to continue, "I'm….."

"I'm gonna head upstairs and go to bed. You can use Bella's room tonight." I slowly stood from the couch and headed towards the stairs. "Thanks but I would hate for her to be mad at me for staying in her room." I turned on the stairs so that I could look at him as I spoke. "Trust me Edward, Bella won't mind at all."

After checking over my injuries in the full length mirror I climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep but nothing I did worked. In the first place it hurt too much to get comfortable because of my ribs, but also because I felt like shit for still keeping this secret from Edward.

I laid there and watched the shadows slowly moving across the room as the moon slowly moved across the night sky while I never got a moment of sleep, not even the pain killers I took helped make me fall asleep. I got out of bed and got dressed just in time to go down stairs and watch the sunrise while I sat on the porch. Once the sun was fully in the sky I headed inside and made breakfast for me and Edward.

"I thought I smelled food being cooked." I took every ounce of strength that I had to keep from dropping the pitcher of orange juice when he walked in the room wearing his pants down low and no shirt. Although I have seen him like this before after what he said last night I can't help but appreciate his beauty even more.

"Yeah, I figured I would make some breakfast as a thank you for last night."

He sat down at the table where I had placed a plate of food and started eating. "How are your ribs feeling?" I slowly sat trying not to feel the pain he was asking about. "How bout I let you know when it no longer feels like a truck ran me over." He just chuckled and we continued eating.

After breakfast Edward was loading the dirty dishes into the dishwasher when Alice, Jasper, Paul, and Jacob all walked through the front door. "Alice I am not watching that movie again!" They were all smiling and laughing but they stopped once they turned to see both Edward and me. "Holy shit Ben what happened to you?" Jacob was the first to speak but the terrified looks on Alice and Paul's were almost as loud as his voice.

"Um, I got into a fight when we left the bar last night. It's not big deal. So, what movie are we not watching again?" Alice beamed while Paul groaned, "SHE wants to watch her favorite movie AGAIN." I in turn groaned, "Alice, come on!" She rolled her eyes and dragged Jasper into the living room to start the movie.

"Well if I have to watch this shit then I need the proper supplies. Help me in the kitchen Jacob?" I averted my gaze when Jacob leaned in and kissed Paul, "Of course." When I looked over at Edward he was literally counting the tiles under his feet. "If you plan to escape the madness of Alice I would run while you still can." He shrugged and walked into the living room while I went back into the kitchen to help Paul and Jacob.

"Here take this and I will be right out with the popcorn."

Jacob had a stupid 'I'm in love' look on his face as he walked away from Paul. Once he was out of ear shot Paul grabbed me and pulled me deeper into the kitchen. "OK let me see." He looked at the bruise on my face before I could pull away. "Paul my face isn't what hurts so please stop." He raised both eyebrows at me and I looked around before lifting my shirt just enough to show him the bruises on my ribs. "Oh poor baby you need to ice that."

As soon as the microwave beeped we made our way into the living room. I held ice packs to my ribs while everyone else munched on the snacks. "I can't believe Alice's favorite movie is _The Truth About Cats and Dogs_." I rolled my head to the side to look at Edward, "This is Alice we are talking about."

We were half way through the movie when I disappeared upstairs pretending to get some pain killers. The truth was I couldn't sit there with Edward and know that he could get mad at me fore lying just like in the movie. I needed to tell him but how could I expect him to keep my secret from the guys, I couldn't and I knew that. Telling Edward would be the same as telling everyone which was no longer just my secret. When I decided to tell everyone the truth about me pretending to be Ben then I might ruin the relationships between Jasper and Alice and Jacob and Paul.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the sun was setting and no one was home. Alice had left a note saying they were all going out but didn't think I would be up for it. Since I still felt like shit run over I took a shower and laid down on the couch wearing a sports bra and a pair of Soffe shorts with an ice pack on my ribs as I watched all the _Blade _movies.

**EPOV**

After the movie was over I quickly snuck out of the house leaving the love birds to their own business.

Since I had time and no plans I did some much needed grocery shopping but for that to happen I had to stop at my house and shower then grab my disguise. It's not that I don't love it when my fans want my autograph but when I am doing normal everyday tasks it gets annoying. I learned fast just how many times you can be asked to sign a magazine between the bread isle and the milk, let's just say too many.

My disguise isn't much but it's better than nothing. Basically I wear a black beanie to cover my hair, a pair of sunglasses, and a hoodie with the hood up, yes it is very suspicious in the summer but most of the time people are afraid I am in a gang so they avoid me.

The shower I took felt great but I was sad that it had washed away the smell of Bella from me. I would have thought it would've been awkward sleeping in Bella's room in her bed but being surrounded by her scent and her belongings just made me miss her more. It killed me that she was always gone and when she was here it was like she didn't want to get too close to me.

After I put all the groceries away I messed around on the guitar for awhile until my cell rang and I answered to hear Emmett's voice. "Dude get your ass to my house we are all hanging out tonight and I feel like kicking your ass at Rock Band." I groaned but still started getting ready. "You wish you could kick my ass at Rock Band. Who all is hanging out?" He was still laughing at something Rose said when he answered my question, "Um, everyone but Ben, according to Alice he is still fucked up from his fight last night. I can't believe that shit. Rose is pissed you guys didn't call the cops and have their asses arrested and she has been busting my balls about it all day." "Then I sure as hell am not coming over there without Ben to be a shock absorber since he was the one who refused to call the cops. I'll be there after I drag his ass out of bed."

It didn't take long for me to get to Ben's house but all the lights were off when I finally did get there. I had almost not even bothered going up to the door but then I saw the glow from the TV in the living room and knew that he was home. Since we are always coming and going from each others homes we never really knock so I just let myself in and followed the light into the living room.

"Ben get your ass up and let's go, if I have to deal with Rose then you do to."

I could see the shadow of him on the couch but he didn't budge when I came in. For a second I was worried that there was something wrong with him but then he reached over and turned off the TV blinding me in darkness. When my eyes adjusted I was surprised to see that it wasn't Ben in the room but Bella.

"Oh, sorry Bella I thought you were Ben."

She lowered her head and I swear I heard a soft chuckle come from her. "I guess this is as good a time as any." I wrinkled my head in confusion but before I could say anything she had flipped the light switch. I stood there in shock at what I was seeing, Bella's beautiful face had bruises on it and as my eyes wondered over her body I saw that she had the same injuries as Ben, which could only mean one thing. "What the fuck?" She flinched and then I noticed that her eyes were filling with tears.

I walked towards her but grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch. Once I reached her I wrapped it around her shoulders coving her very exposed body. "I'm sorry I lied to Edward." I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me but she moaned in pain. "Bella on a scale of 1-10 how bad do your ribs hurt?" A small sob left her when she spoke, "An 8." I sighed and bent my knees a little and carefully lifted her bridal style.

I walked us out to my car and I carefully lowered her into the seat before walking around to my side. We were silent for the first few minutes of the ride but Bella turned the radio down and spoke, "Why aren't you yelling and shit?" I sighed and carefully went over the speed bump that led to the urgent care. "You want me to yell at you?" I couldn't keep the anger off my face when I looked at her. "No, but I deserve it. I've been lying to you since the moment I met you and now you know the truth but you are acting like nothing has changed."

I roughly parked the car but immediately felt bad when I saw her wince. "Shit Bella, I can't yell at you for this when you are in pain. I feel like shit because I should have made you see a doctor last night but I'm an ass and I let you go home thinking you were fine and yes if I knew that you were, well you then I would have forced you to the hospital but I didn't. So, can you please stop trying to get me to yell at you long enough for the doctors too check you out, I think you may have a broken rib?" "OK."

We spent two hours at the hospital to find out that Bella did have a cracked rib and severe bruising. The doctor made me leave the room for a little bit as they asked Bella all about who did this to her and when it happened. I knew that they were trying to get her to say that I did this to her but I knew Bella would stick to the truth as much as she could.

When the doctor came out of Bella's room she glared at me, "I hope for her sake, she's not lying to cover for your ass." I wanted to punch her in the face but I knew that wouldn't help convince her I didn't hit Bella. The doctor gave her a shot for the pain and a prescription before we left but she never stopped watching me around Bella.

When I got her home I forced her to go straight to bed but I wasn't sure which room was really hers until she nodded me towards "Ben's" room so that's where I took her. After I laid her down on the bed I turned to leave but she stopped me. "Please Edward; just tell me how you really feel about this."

I ran a hand through my hair before I carefully sat down on the bed next to Bella. "I'm mad, confused, and relieved." She looked at me in confusion so I continued. "I'm mad because you have been lying right to my face. I'm confused because now I have to think about every conversation I have ever had with both you and "Ben" to remember everything I said and figure out what is real with you and what's fake." She grabbed my hand when I stopped talking, "You forgot to tell me why you are relieved."

I closed my eyes and slowly leaned down until my forehead was against hers. "I thought that one would have been obvious." Before she could respond I placed my lips on hers and kissed her as softly as I possibly could.

* * *

**I hope you liked it but let me know either way.**

**~SAM~**


	21. Fort

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning and Edward was no where to be found until I went down stairs and found him sleeping on the couch. He looked terribly uncomfortable sleeping the short thing. I sat on the coffee table in front of him and watched him sleep for a few minutes before I shook his shoulder causing him to jolt straight up. He looked around the room trying to remember where he was and finally settled his eyes on me. "Why didn't you sleep in the other room, ya know where there is a bed?" He raked his hands over his face wiping the sleep from his eyes before he looked back at me. "It just felt weird knowing that I was in your room while you were home but sleeping in another room." I rubbed his bicep and laughed. "Edward I've never slept in that bedroom. Yes the furniture is mine and I used to sleep in that bed but that room has only ever been occupied by you."

We sat there for a few moments in silence just looking at each other waiting for the other to speak. I tried to smile at him but all the possibilities kept going through my head and as a result I was gnawing on my bottom lip as his eyes bore into mine. He reached his hand out and cupped my cheek and started to lean towards me. Our lips were half a centimeter apart when everyone let themselves into the house. We both sighed and our heads dropped so that our foreheads were leaning against the other; that was until I heard Jasper's voice coming towards us in the living room.

My head shot up and I covered the bruised side of my face with my hand, which wasn't big enough to cover the whole thing. I could see Edward's mind running a million miles per minute and I was completely unprepared for what happened next. One minute I was sitting on the coffee table and the next I was being pulled into Edward's lap and he forced my face into the crook of his neck.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

He laid his hand on the back of my head pushing against him. "Just pretend to be asleep."

I did as he said and laid my head against his shoulder, allowing my hair to cover my face, and relaxed against him pretending to sleep. "Edward what the hell happened to you last night? Emmett said you were picking up Ben then you never showed up." I heard a pause and then a hissing sound before Jasper spoke again. "Oh, sorry man I didn't know you were with Bella. I guess that gives me the answer to why you never showed up last night."

I feel Edward shake his head disagreeing with what Jasper just said, "Dude it's cool I get it, but you might want to watch out for Ben he might kick your ass." I tried to stay calm and not let it be known that I could hear the conversation, at least not to Jasper. "Jazz it's not like that. I got here last night and Bella was here crying. I guess her and Ben had a fight because she is never around I was just gonna leave but she asked me to stay so I did. She cried the entire night and just fell asleep about an hour ago."

"Jasper we are out of orange juice would you like, oh Edward I didn't know you were here." I heard her gasp, "Oh my God is Bella ok?" "Yes, Alice she's fine she just had an argument with Ben." Even though I couldn't see it I was sure that Alice and Edward were sharing a knowing glance that Jasper wouldn't even notice. "Look I am going to take Bella up to her room." Slowly he stood holding me bridal style and he carried me up to "Bella's" room.

"You didn't have to do that." He sighed and sat down next to me. "I know, but we didn't get a chance to discuss this and it's not exactly my secret to tell." I stood and paced in front of my bed. "Will you please stop being so damn understanding? Please just be a little mad just for like five minutes." He pulled on his hair and growled. "What do you want me to do Bella? I am pissed that you lied to me and yes I want to yell about it but it won't do any good, yelling about how much I hate the past isn't going to change it. Can you please just stop wanting me to yell at you or be mad, because all I really want to do is make up for lost time and be with you."

"Why? Why would you want to be with me after I lied to you?" He stood and gently grabbed me by the waist pulling me to him, "Because I have wanted to kiss you since the moment you showed me the picture of you on the bus." His lips crashed against mine and he kissed me so hard and fiercely I felt like he was in complete control of me. He pulled away from me when we both needed to breathe.

I grabbed his hand and held it in mine, "So what do we do now?" He looked down at our linked hands and sighed, "We don't change anything; nobody else needs to know right now." I closed my eyes and shook my head, "No, I can't keep lying to everyone. I need to tell them even if that means they hate me." He reached out and lifted my chin with his free hand forcing me to look at him. "OK, but I do have a request." I nodded, "Can we please just wait until after the international tour. We leave in two days and I just don't think now is the right time." I thought about it for a minute and realized he was right, this wasn't the best time to tell everyone the truth but I hated that I had to keep this secret any longer. "Deal, but 'Bella' can't go on this trip," his forehead wrinkled and he looked so sad, "at least not out in the public. I don't have to be Ben when it's just us." He got an evil gleam in his eye as he smiled at me. "Good."

Eventually he left the room to go along with the façade that I was in fact sleeping so I took my next dose of pain killers from the doctor and actually fell asleep. My dreams were haunted by all the terrible things that could happen when the truth comes out. The worst was when everyone left me all alone, even Alice and Paul left which caused me to wake in tears. Ever since my parents died I have always had these types of dreams where everyone leaves me and there is nothing I can do to stop them. Normally I would go to Alice about these dreams but this time it just felt wrong, so I just kept it to myself knowing that Alice and Paul love me too much to hurt me like that.

I decided to spend the rest of the afternoon packing my clothes for the next tour. I packed several things to wear as Ben and a few little things for when I am alone with Alice, Paul, or Edward. I really wish I could tell everyone the truth right now but I do understand that waiting until after the tour is better.

I was zipping up my suitcase when there was a knock on my door followed by Alice and Paul letting themselves in my room. "So, what happened?" I slowly sat on the bed sandwiched between the two of them. "I was lying on the couch and he came in looking for Ben. Since I have the same bruises on my face he just connected the dots. He did make me go to the Urgent Care last night to get my ribs looked at. The weird thing is that he doesn't even seem mad that I lied to him, at least he won't yell at me even when I ask him to." Paul laughed, "Well is that such a bad thing you have a man who won't yell at you when you are clearly in the wrong." I shrugged not really agreeing with him but not having a solid reason to disagree either.

"What happens now?"

I looked over at Alice who was just looking down at her lap. I knew she was worried about the aftermath of when this secret comes out and I honestly was just as worried. "Well Edward and I both agreed that I need to tell everyone the truth but we want to wait until after we get back from the tour." She looked very worried but in true Alice fashion she just smiled not letting anyone see anything that was going on in her head.

Later that night both Alice and Paul went out with their significant others and I had planned to spend the night cleaning the house but my plans went out the window when Edward invited me, Bella, over to his house. I had no idea what he had planned but he told me to wear comfortable clothes and to cover the bruises on my face with makeup. I put on a pair of my lazy day jeans and a white t-shirt before throwing on one of the hoodies I bought for Ben. I did my best with the makeup but I was sure had Alice been here it would have been a lot better.

After paying the cab driver I slowly made my way up to the door. I paused before knocking on the door but as soon as the first knock rang through the silent air he was there opening the door. "I'm so glad you came." I couldn't help but smile back at him as I walked into the living room where I was met with a little girl looking back at me as if I had stolen her last cookie.

"Daddy, is dinner almost ready?"

Edward walked away from me towards Molly and kissed the top of her head, "Yes Molly I just have to set the table and then we can eat, but before I go do that I would like for you to meet my friend Bella." He turned back to me signaling for me to come towards them. "Bella this is Molly, Molly this is Bella. Why don't you clean your mess here while I go set the table?" Molly nodded but she didn't seem happy about something.

When Edward stood he offered his hand to me but I shook my head no and knelt down to help Molly clean up. She looked at me in shock but didn't say anything until Edward was out of ear shot. "You don't have to pretend to like me." I sat down on the floor across the table from her. "Why would you think I would pretend to like you?" She looked up at me and the disappointment I saw in her eyes almost made me cry. "My mommy always has boyfriends who pretend to like me because it makes her happy." I handed her the few crayons I had picked up and gave her a smile half smile. "I'll make deal with you, after dinner you and me will do something just the two of us." She nodded and beamed that same smile that Edward has when he is happy.

"OK ladies dinner is ready."

After dinner Molly and I cleaned up the dishes since Edward cooked. Even though he left the room I could still feel his eyes watching us from the hallway.

"OK Molly what are we going to do tonight?"

She thought about it for a minute then smiled at me, "How about we build a fort then watch movies with popcorn and ice cream!" I nodded and grabbed her hand, "OK let's go ask your dad if he has popcorn and ice cream." When we got into the living room Edward was sitting on the couch waiting for us to join him. "Daddy we want popcorn and ice cream." Edward raised both eyebrows at his daughter and she blushed, "Please?"

He sat there for a moment before sighing, "Alright but I have to go to the store. Molly likes Heavenly Hash ice cream do you have any preferences Bella?" I shook my head no, "That sounds great." "OK well I will be right back, Bella are you OK to stay here with Molly." "I think we will survive."

Molly ran to Edward and hugged his legs before he walked over to me. Just as he leaned down to kiss me I saw Molly watching us so I turned my head so that his lips landed on my cheek instead. When he pulled away with the look of confusion on his face I signaled to Molly with my eyes and he just smirked.

While he was gone we used every cushion and blanket in the room to create the world's best fort. Molly did most of the building since I couldn't really move around as fast as she was. I went and got us both some drinks after we were done building and when I came back she had made a sign and put it in front of the entrance "No Boys Allowed".

"Molly if you put that sign up then your daddy can't come in." She just giggled, "He can sit on the recliner." I shrugged before I carefully and slowly crawled into the fort and handed Molly her drink.

Edward came back soon after we got settled in the fort. "What in the world happened here?" Both Molly and I laughed when he stuck his head in the fort and looked at us. "DADDY NO BOYS!" Molly pointed at the sign. "Well now that is just not fair. Bella are you going to allow this?" I smiled and nodded my head, "I think you can handle it for one night." He gave me his version of sad puppy eyes which almost made me crack but stood firm and shook my head no. I was soon left alone while they went to make the popcorn and put the ice cream in bowls.

We all decided since Edward wasn't allowed in the fort that he could choose which Disney movie we would watch which is why we spent the night watching _The Sword in the Stone._ Right as Arthur pulled the sword from the stone I heard faint snoring coming from the little body that was using my thigh and a pillow. I ran my hand through her hair and smiled down at her not really believing that she was so willing to let me intrude on her daddy time.

Once the movie was over Edward looked in and laughed at Molly. "How long has she been out?" I shook my head, "Not long, about five ten minutes. He carefully removed the roof of the fort so he could come in and gently picked her up. While he carried her to her room I started cleaning up the mess we made. I was almost done when he came back in the room. "You don't have to clean Bella, Molly needs to clean part of it in the morning." I left a few pillows and blankets in a pile for her to put away later.

I was yawning, probably from the pain killers I was on. Edward pulled me into a hug, "Why don't you just stay the night?" I shook my head as I yawned again. "Not with Molly here." He leaned his head down so our foreheads were touching. "Thank you for tonight." I looked at him in bewilderment because I figured I should be thanking him for letting me get close to Molly not the other way around. "Molly loves me and I love her but I can tell she misses having a girl around when she is here and I never wanted her to meet the flavor of the week, or day depending on the girl. If they were going to meet her they would have to be someone special." I blushed at what he just said.

"Well I am happy that she had a good time, at least I hope she had a good time." He lightly kissed my lips, "Trust me she had a great time with you today." After a quick but heated makeout session Edward called me a cab and I was on my way home with a bright smile on my face and it wasn't just because of Edward, but also the fact that Molly liked me.

* * *

**PLEASE tell me what you thought!**

**~SAM~**


	22. Home

**In honor of my Birthday here is every chapter I have ready for you guys enjoy them, and I swdear I am trying to get them done faster.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"OMG I can't believe we are finally home!"

"Paul stop being such a drama queen, you know you loved all the site seeing we did." Although I knew Alice was right that Paul did enjoy all the sites I had to agree with him it was nice to be home, even if I was about to shatter my illusion. The tour was amazing and we all enjoyed every moment of it but now we were back and things had to be talked about.

As agreed Bella never made an appearance while we were on the tour but she did come out every once in awhile to hangout with Alice, Paul, and Edward. Edward and I spent several nights hanging out in our rooms but we never pushed our relationship any further than making out even though he tried I knew he would never pressure me. I just didn't feel right having our relationship while we were lying to the guys.

We decided that I would tell everyone the truth when we got together to celebrate the end of our tour tomorrow night, but in the meantime we were going to have an actual date tonight. Instead of putting my clothes away I left them in the suitcase and took a much needed shower so I could wash away the airplane smell.

I had no idea what Edward had planned for us tonight, when I asked he said that cheesy line 'that's for me to know and you to find out'. I decided to wear a pair of faded jeans with hole in the right knee and another smaller one on the outside of my left thigh. I paired it with a hot pink tank top that had Indian like designs on it in silver rhinestones. I straightened the bottom half of my hair and put barrel curls in the top half, it felt good to do something with my hair and not have to wear a wig.

I heard the front door open and close and assumed it was Edward arriving to pick me up but when I got downstairs Jasper and Jacob were standing there waiting on their dates to come down to them. "Hells Bells you are lookin' good." I tried to fight off the blush that was spreading across my face and Jacob's comment but it was useless. "Thanks, I think." I waved at Jasper who gave me a small nod.

"So what are you guys up to tonight?"

"Well Paul and I are going out to dinner and then to see a movie."

I looked to Jasper, "Just dinner for us we are going out for Italian. What about you, it looks like you have somewhere to be?"

I nodded and didn't let it bother me that Edward hadn't told them that we were going out tonight. "Oh I don't know exactly what I am doing tonight but I am sure I will have fun." Just as the words left my mouth the front door opened and Edward stepped in the house. "Hey man what are you doing here tonight; I thought you had some special date planned for your secret lady?" He quickly ran his hand through his hair before giving me a half smile that could make a nun swoon. "Yeah I do have a special date tonight but I had to pick her up before it could start." I stepped forward and slipped on my flip flops before looking at them to see that their mouths were wide open. "You'd better close your mouth before you catch flies." I rolled my eyes at them before turning and grabbing Edward's hand and dragging him out the door.

I took in his clothes and was glad that I was not under dressed. He was wearing dark blue loose jeans and a black button down long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his shoes were a pair of black ankle converse. I headed towards his car but he pulled on my arm leading me down the road instead. I was confused but followed anyways.

We walked for about six blocks before he turned a corner and I gasped. In front of me was a street carnival, during the tour there was one and I wanted to go so bad but Rose wouldn't let us for safety reasons and Edward wouldn't let me sneak out as Bella alone so I pouted and avoided him for three days.

"I thought you would like this." I nodded and gave him a quick kiss before dragging him towards the sugary fun. I was like a kid in a candy shop I had no idea where to start and I wanted to do everything. Edward bought a shit load of tickets for the rides and we rode each one twice before we went to the concession stands to buy the world's most unhealthy food. I got a gyro and he got a Polish sausage sandwich, we also got an elephant ear and some popcorn to share and to drink we, of course, got freshly squeezed lemonade.

"Oh my god I can't believe you let me eat all of that food." He laughed at me and I would have hit him if I wasn't so full. "Would you have listened to me if I told you to stop?" I laid my head on his shoulder and shook my head at the same time. "Come on we still have tones of tickets. "Are you kidding! I can't ride those rides after eating that much I will throw up." He chuckled, "As entertaining as that would be I meant that we could go enjoy the other stuff like the games and the house of horrors or maybe the funhouse, at least until your stomach settles."

I agreed and we went to the house of horrors first. When we first entered I could tell that it was going to be very lame and I saw that Edward seemed disappointed so when a very fake skeleton jumped out at me I screamed and jumped towards Edward whose chest puffed out from pride as he comforted me.

As soon as we walked out of the house of horrors someone snapped a picture of Edward and asked for his autograph. He quickly obliged hoping to avoid being noticed by every person at the carnival but he wasn't quick enough several other crazy fans noticed him at the same time and approached us. Both of us were glad to humor them by having him take pictures with them and signing napkins but when someone pushed me causing me to fall to the ground Edward ended their fun and whisked me away to make sure I wasn't harmed.

We decided to skip the fun house mainly because it was full of young kids and teens which would just cause us both headaches. We instead headed towards the games where we spent an obscene amount of money. Edward insisted that we both play the water race game and when neither of us won he refused to leave until he won a race. His prize was a stupid stuffed panda bear and he beamed like a child on Christmas morning. I then became obsessed with winning the ping pong game where I won a gold fish that I would undoubtedly forget about in a week.

After I won my gold fish we decided to use the last of our tickets on some rides. We had just enough for two more rides which was perfect because it was almost time for the carnival to close for the night. I chose for us to ride the bumper cars where I completely beat Edward's ass but I think he let me win so I didn't gloat about it. We held each others free hands as we walked around the rest of the rides before Edward picked the last ride of the night.

"Really, the Farris Wheel?" He nodded, "This has to be the most cliché moment in our entire relationship." "Just shut up and get on the ride." He kissed my cheek before I sat down and the bench seat and he followed me. We rode around with Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulders and I was leaning against him trying to fight back the tiredness. "Hey you ok?" I nodded against his chest before looking up into his eyes, "Yes, I'm just a little tired." He kissed my forehead, "I understand, we've had a long day with getting back from the tour and everything. As soon as we get off this ride I am gonna get us a cab and take you home." I started to argue with him that I didn't want to ruin our date but he silenced me with his lips until I forgot what we were talking about.

Edward stopped and bought the remainder of the cotton candy and caramel apples from a stand before we went to find a cab. The ride back to my house was quick which I was glad for because if it would have been much longer I would have fallen asleep. Edward walked me up to the door where we said a passionate goodnight. I told him to take the gold fish so I wouldn't kill the poor creature and he only agreed to it if I took the panda he had won. I stopped him when he turned to leave, "Call me when you get home, please." He chuckled before kissing my forehead, "Of course."


	23. Hi

I was barely able to stay awake long enough for Edward to call and let me know he made it home and I actually fell asleep while on the phone with him. When I woke the next morning I was so nervous I couldn't eat anything and I felt like I could run around the world and back. Alice and Paul never came home last night so when I woke up to a quiet house I took advantage and just sat in the living room watching a _King of the Hill_ marathon while I decided on the best way to reveal myself to the band.

Edward wants me to make a grand gesture and show up as Ben and rip my wig off but I thought that was stupid and told him so. I thought that I should tell Rose first and see where that leads us but I was more afraid of her response than anyone else. She can be very frightening when she is pissed and this was bound to make her mad. My biggest fear however wasn't what they would think or say to me but rather what would happen to Alice and Paul when the realized they knew the entire time.

The entire day was wasted on watch Bobby getting yelled at by Hank for what ever hair brained idea he came up with in that particular episode, before I knew it Alice and Paul where home and running around getting ready for our big night out. I was so nervous I thought I was going to pass out but I knew everything would work out in the end. At least I hoped it would.

When I decided to go get dressed I found that someone had laid out some clothes for me to wear. When I looked around I only saw Paul smirking at me. "I figured it would work for both Bella and Ben. You'll look like one of the guys as Ben but then look like some type of beach bum as Bella." He laid out a pair of black cargo shorts and a black wife beater shirt and a pair of flip flops. "Thanks, Paul." He came in the room and gave me a big hug. "Good luck tonight." I nodded my head before he left so I could change.

After I was dressed I twisted my hair up so I could put my wig on but I didn't have to secure it as much as I normally would since it would be coming off eventually. Once downstairs we all piled into a taxi and headed towards Funky Monkey which was the place where the band started playing at and Rose found them, the rest is history. Apparently going here after the tour is over is tradition.

Everyone else was already there and they were occupying a table in the V.I.P. section with no one else around. "Hey guys, did we miss anything?" Paul and Alice went to sit next to Jake and Jasper which left me a spot between Edward and Emmett. I took my spot and tried to not look stressed like I really was. Edward squeezed my knee under the table which calmed me just slightly.

The waitress came by to get our orders and flirted with me and Edward who were the only two who weren't wrapped up in conversation with our boyfriend or girlfriend. I clenched my fist under the table when I saw her trying to place her hand on Edward's thigh. I downed the first shot that was placed in front of me and started drinking my beer before I stood and went to the bathroom.

I splashed some water on my face and tried to calm down but it wasn't working. I took a few deep breaths before I left the bathroom. Before I could get out of the hallway I walked right into a human wall. When I looked up to apologize I saw Edward's bright green eyes. I was opening my mouth to apologize when he grabbed my face and forcefully slammed his lips against mine. We kissed until we needed to breathe and then Edward only pulled far enough to do so.

It took a moment to compose ourselves, "I'm sorry but everyone else got there hello kiss and I just felt so jealous." I blushed and looked down at the ground trying to hide it.

"Well I have to say that kiss was well worth the wait."

"Then this one should be even better."

He lifted my chin and placed butterfly kisses all over my face before he settled on my lips. Our lips had only been connected a few seconds before I heard Emmett's bombing voice, "HOLY SHIT!" When we both looked over to where the voice was coming all we could see was the back of his head leaning over the table talking to the group. "Rose I figured it out! Ben's gay!" Paul almost spit his beer all over the table but he covered his mouth blocking it from soaking everyone else.

Rose rolled her eyes at him, "And how did your little nut of a brain come to this conclusion?" He pointed over to me and Edward, "They were making out in the hallway to the bathrooms." Everyone looked at us waiting for us to deny what Emmett was saying but what surprised me was when Edward reached out and grabbed my hand giving me the courage I need to just rip this band-aid off.

"First, we're not gay," "Fine, bisexual, whatever." Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head. "As I was saying we are not gay." I turned to look at Edward as he kissed my forehead and nodded at me. "I have to tell you all something and you aren't going to like it. I'm not really who you think I am." I squeezed his hand letting him know I was ok before I released it so I could take the pins out of my wig. I quickly removed it completely and let my long hair fall around my shoulders.

"What." Jasper said.

"The." Jacob said.

"Fuck." Emmett said.

"When I heard about the auditions you guys were only looking for a guy. Originally I just wanted to try out to be able to meet you guys because I loved the band but then you guys asked me to join and I couldn't turn it down, so I went with the lie."

"You mean this whole time you have been a girl pretending to be a guy?"

"Yeah Emmett."

"If you didn't want anyone to know then how does Edward know?"

"The bar fight before we left for the international tour. When you guys sent Edward over to get me for the party I wasn't dressed like 'Ben' and he could tell by the identical injuries."

"Where you ever going to fucking tell us?" Jasper slammed his hand down causing me and Alice to jump. "I was actually planning to tell you guys to night but Emmett kind of ruined that plan." He clenched his fist that was on the table and Alice tried to get him to loosen his grip but he just pulled it away. "You knew too and so did Paul?" She couldn't look him in the eye but she nodded. "I can't believe this shit." He stood so fast that his chair fell to the ground. Alice reached out to him but he forcefully shoved her hand away. "Don't fucking touch me. I can't even stand to look at you guys. You all lied to us, even you Edward. Let's go guys."

Emmett and Rose stood to follow Jasper but Jacob just held onto Paul more tightly and Edward pulled me so that my back was against his chest. "Paul?" He just shook his head in response to Jasper. "Fine." All three of them left without saying another word. When I looked at Alice she had tears in her eyes but none had fallen yet. "Alice I'm so sor.." "Don't, I knew what I was getting into by keeping this secret so don't apologize to me." She stood and left leaving just the four of us.

"Paul you're not going to freak out and yell?" he shrugged, "I get it, I lied for two years after I joined the band about being gay. Emmett was the one to freak out when they found that one out and Jasper was pretty cool. Just give him some time I'm sure he will cool off." We all sat down and took a shot, "I just hope he cools off before Alice gets hurt. She may come off as being an overly happy person but when she gets down she gets way down."

Jake looked down at Paul who gave him a small sad smile, "Alice tried to kill herself once. She got really depressed after her parents separated junior year and then she caught her boyfriend cheating in her. She doesn't handle disappointment easily." I got teary eyed when I though about that time. It was really hard for Alice and I felt partly responsible for her parents' separation. They seemed like the perfectly happy couple until after my parents died and then I moved in with them. Then suddenly her dad was gone all the time on 'business trips' and her mom was always so angry and I felt like it was all because of me even when her mom said it wasn't my fault.

We called it a night after a few more drinks and we all went our separate ways. When Paul and I got home Alice was crying on the couch. "He won't answer my calls." I grabbed the ice cream while Paul put in _The Truth About Cats and Dogs_. We could tell it was going to be a long emotional night.


	24. CRAZY

**ALICE POV**

I was going CRAZY. Ever since Bella told the band the truth I haven't talked to Jasper I tried calling him several times and it just goes straight to voice mail. It's been a week and I am a wreck. I could see it in everyone's eyes that they were worried about me but I didn't want their pity. Everyone thought that I was going to try and off myself like I did in high school but I was working through my problems like my therapist taught me.

Every minute of every day I had someone there as a babysitter and I hated it. I almost stabbed Paul the other night when he insisted that I needed someone to go to the grocery store with me. I was surprised someone hadn't called my parents yet to start an intervention or some shit like that.

My only problem right now was that my therapist told me when problems like this arise I need to work them out but that is impossible when the reason for my problems won't even talk to me.

I heard the front door open and lifted my head to see Edward walk into the house. "Bella?" "I'll be down in a minute!" He turned and waved at me but I just collapsed back onto the couch and turned back to the TV. "What are you watching?" I just rolled my eyes and ignored his question by asking him one of my own. "Have you talked to him?" Edward made his way around the couch and lifted my feet so he could sit and placed them in his lap. "No, he only answers his phone when Rose calls and then as soon as the conversation drifts away from work he hangs up. I know you know this but he is emotional and it takes him longer to get over stuff like this. Emmett can just suck it up and not hold a grudge, everything rolls off of Jacob but Jasper takes everything personal."

I sighed before sitting up and kissing Edward's cheek, "Thanks Edward." He jumped when a throat cleared from the doorway, "Should I leave you two alone?" He chuckled before he stood and ran over to Bella and planted a big kiss on her lips. I sunk back down into the couch because the pain in my chest was unbearable. Seeing anyone in a relationship was so too painful right now.

"Alice, are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

I took a deep breath, "Yes Bella I am sure. You and Edward go out and have a good evening. I'm just gonna sit here and watch some more cliché romance movies." She had a pained look on her face but nodded before they left me alone. As soon as I heard the faint sound of Edward's car leave the driveway I turned on my laptop and found the video on youtube that I had been watching nonstop since Jasper stopped talking to me.

It took me less than a minute to find it and I sobbed as soon as I saw us standing in the middle of the dance floor as the rest of the band played the song that Jasper wrote for me. I never did find out who was recording this video but I had found it as soon as they posted it. Rose has been paying me to keep tabs on any unauthorized internet articles, music, or videos on the band. As soon as this hit the site I was notified but since this video was recorded in a public bar there was not really anything we could do about it being online.

This video had at least 650,000 hits and I can guarantee that I had watched it at least 1,000 times on my own. Watching this video was the only way that I felt close to Jasper right now. The video ended with a zoom in on me and Jasper kissing at the end of the song.

I wiped the tears from under my eyes before I reached for my cell phone and pressed 1 on my speed dial. The phone actually rang this time after three rings someone answered the phone but no one spoke. "Jasper?" There was no response, "Jasper are you there?" Still nothing. "Oh my God Jasper that is amazing." Tears stung my eyes when I heard the squeaky voice of another woman giggling. I threw my phone across the room not even bothering to hang it up. I stood letting my laptop fall to the floor and ran upstairs to my room.

I threw everything that I had of his out of my room and over the banister and it all landed in the front hallway. I knew deep down I had no right to be mad at him since I was the one who forced the wedge between un by not telling him about Bella, but to actually hear another woman with him was killing me. Everything that my therapist had told me about keeping control and working through my problems went right out the window. I felt overwhelmed and like I was drowning in a sea of emotions. I screamed and broke thing but nothing was helping. I punched the mirror that was attached to my vanity and watching the blood run down my arm brought me rushing back down to earth.

I stopped and looked around me and saw the mess I had made in my room and left cleansed for a slight moment. The blood from the gash in my arm was dripping onto my jeans which would normally piss me off to no end but I just sat there mesmerized by the patterns it made. I knew I needed to get up get the piece of mirror out of the cut and apply pressure to the wound but I couldn't find it in my to care that I would actually bleed to death sitting here on the floor, that was until I looked over and saw a picture of all of us while we were in France.

Jasper was behind me with his arms wrapped around my shoulder holding me to him, Rose and Emmett were making out like teenagers, Jake and Paul were staring into each others eye lovingly and Edward and Bella, then Ben, were barely touching each others hands but you could see the love floating between them. Seeing how happy we all were in that picture made me want to get up and fix my arm, unfortunately when I got to my feet I was so light headed that I couldn't stay upright. I fell right back to the floor and crawled to the hallway. I knew I wouldn't make it to the bathroom but I was close enough to the phone in the hall. I pulled it down and dialed 911 before I blacked out.

* * *

**3 Chapters in one day, PLEASE leave me some love, I promise I am already working on the next chapter and might have it up in a couple of days. I am really working on getting this story done.**

**~SAM~  
**


	25. Crazy Girl

**As promised here it is.  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

Paul offered no explanation as to why Edward and I needed to leave dinner early but I knew it had to be something important because this was our first official date since I told everyone the truth. Paul told me we needed to come meet him but then insisted he needed to talk to Edward instead of me. Edward quickly paid our bill and drove at a neck breaking speed. I thought we were going home until he shot right past the house and didn't stop until we were at the hospital.

"Edward, what are we doing here?" He wouldn't look me in the eye and didn't say a word. My heart rate picked up and I was starting to get worried I knew why we were here but I needed to hear it to believe it. I don't remember getting out of the car or going in the hospital but I do remember looking down at a very pale Alice who was unconscious with several tubes hooked up to her. I turned to Paul and he was in tears.

"What happened?"

He ran to me and gave me a hug, "She called 911, when they got there her room was trashed and she was lying on the floor in the hallway. They said there was a trail of blood from her room to where she was. From what I overheard the doctor said it didn't look self inflicted." I saw her bandaged wrist and had to grab Edward to keep from falling apart. Jake came into the room, "I called and told Rose and Emmett they are on the way. Jasper wouldn't answer. I did find her phone and laptop at your house. The last call she made was to Jasper and she was watching that video on youtube again."

My tears immediately dried because of the furry that engulfed me. I grabbed Edward's keys from his back pocket and stormed out of the room. Before I reached the doors going outside he grabbed my arms and turned me to face him. "Where are you going?" I didn't answer him but he already knew where I was going and that nothing would stop me. "Just be careful." I gave him a quick kiss before I ran out of the hospital and sped off to Jasper's house.

When I got there his car was in the driveway but there was also another car behind his. I took several deep breaths before I got out of the car. I was still trying to remain calm when I knocked on the door but it took every ounce of strength I had not to kill someone when some slut answered the door wearing nothing more than an oversized t-shirt. "Can I help you?" I pushed right past her and walked into the house and found Jasper sitting in the living room wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt.

"Excuse me, you can't just walk right in here. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Jasper turned to look at me and the slut. "Bella, get out of my house!" I slowly shook my head. "What do you want?" I took a deep breath, "Did you talk to Alice tonight?" "No." "Did she call you tonight?" "No." "Um Jasper, your phone rang while you were making dinner I silenced it." I glared at the slut but turned back to Jasper who went to grab his phone. "Shit, Maria you didn't dismiss the call you answered it." She sat down on the couch behind her, "I'm so sorry Jasper."

"If you came here to yell at me for talking to Alice then you can just leave because I didn't talk to her and I have no clue what she over heard." I thought about it for a moment and it all made sense. Alice must have heard Alice and the bimbo talking and flipped out realizing that Jasper had already moved on while she was still sitting at home waiting to hear from him. I turned and head towards the door, "Whatever Jasper, you and your friend have a good evening."

I made it out the front door and half way down the side walk before Jasper stopped me. "What happened?" I turned to see him now wearing jeans and leaning against the banister on the front porch. "I don't think you deserve to know." He turned and headed towards the front door. "Did you know that Alice tried to kill herself in high school?" He stopped and ran a hand through his hair before turning. "Yeah she told me before we left on the international tour." I saw the wheels turning in his head, "Oh my God, she didn't?" I shrugged my shoulders. "The doctor told Paul it appears that it wasn't self inflicted but we won't know until she wakes up."

Jasper ran into the house and came back out wearing some shoes, "Let's go." I didn't feel like fighting him because I knew Alice would want to see him when she wakes up. We were almost to the hospital before either of us spoke. "I don't think you should mention the girl at your place right away." He rubbed the heals of his hands into his eyes before sighing, "It's not what you think. She is my cousin Maria I went to visit her and her family every summer in Texas. Her parents kicked her out of their house while we were on tour and told her she could stay at my place until she found a more permanent place." I suddenly didn't seem to be as mad at him I was at his house.

Neither of us talked while we rode to the hospital and Jasper couldn't stop shaking his leg. I noticed he sent a couple texts on his phone but I didn't want to bother him by asking who and what he was texting.

I barely had the car in park before he jumped out and ran towards the door. He stopped suddenly and turned, "What room?" "514." He took off again like a bat out of hell. When I got to her floor everyone was waiting in the hallway and Emmett was forcefully holding Jasper away from Alice's room.

"Em what are you doing?" I tried to get him to let Jasper go but Edward stopped me. "Alice doesn't want him here." I stopped trying to free Jasper and looked around, "Paul?" Edward released me, "Inside." I Pushed past everyone and went in the room where Paul was holding a crying Alice. I slowly made my way to the bed and sat next to Alice who was now sandwiched between me and Paul.

"Alice, why don't you want to see Jasper?" She sobbed harder, "He's already moved on." I smoothed down her hair as she leaned against me. "What if he hasn't?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "I went to his house, I intended to kick his ass but I didn't. At first I thought the same thing you did that he had already moved on but we were wrong Alice. She's his cousin and she just needs a place to stay. As soon as he heard you were in the hospital he jumped in my car. He's here because he loves Alice." She shook her head, "No if he loved me he wouldn't have stayed away from me like that. I know I hurt by lying but if he loved me he would have talked to me about it not avoided me like the plague." I heard a faint masculine sob come from the hallway and saw the tip of Jaspers shoe in the crack of the door. He heard everything Alice just said to us.

We both stayed with Alice until she fell asleep. When we left the room Jasper was sitting on the floor with dried tear tracks on his face and the rest of the guys were down the hall watching Jasper. Edward started coming towards me and I shook my head no and sat next to Jasper. "This is my fault." He looked at me confused. "If I hadn't lied to guys then you never would have gotten mad and ignored he and she never would have called you and Maria wouldn't have answer and Alice wouldn't be here right now." Jasper shook his head, "I shouldn't have ignored her. Ignoring your problems never makes them better they just fester and get worse. My problem now is how do I make it better?" I wish I had answer for him.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek before standing up. I was almost two steps from him when he spoke. "I was gonna propose." I stopped mid-step and turned to see him holding a signature blue box that screamed Tiffany's. "I bought it when we were in Paris. We walked by the store and she stopped and looked at this ring in the window. I saw this look in her eyes. When I asked if she wanted it she just shook her head no but I just knew that I had to buy it for her. I wasn't even planning to propose when I bought it but by the time we got home I just knew I had to have her by my side for the rest of my life."

I looked in her room and back at Jasper. "Leave." "What? No I'm not leaving her here." I sighed, "Jasper leave and figure out what you need to do to get her back. After you figure it out send me a text and I will get everyone away from her room so you can go in and see her, I can probably give you an hour." He stood and gave me a small smile, "Thank you."

A half hour after he was gone he sent me a text telling me he was ready and waiting in the parking lot. It didn't take much for me to convince everyone that we should go get something to eat. I saw Jasper sneak in the hospital out of the corner of my eye. Hopefully when we come back he and Alice will be better.

**APOV**

When I woke up everyone was gone and it was dark outside. I couldn't believe that I actually told Jasper to go away. He was the one person who I really wanted to see but when he came to me I hid away like the coward I really am. I couldn't stand the thought of him coming to the hospital just because he pitied me, but then Bella told me that he wasn't with some other woman that she was just his cousin. I was so confused about everything.

A nurse brought in my food which looked disgusting so I refused to eat it even though I was starving. I was watching an episode of _Friends _when my door opened causing me to jump. When I looked there was no one there. "Hello?" Nothing. I turned the T.V. off and waited to see if maybe it was just a nurse coming to get my tray of food but there was no one. I was just about to turn the T.V. back on when someone started strumming a guitar. I immediately recognized the song that was playing but tears didn't spring to my eyes until I saw Jasper standing there in the doorway wearing a cowboy hat, flannel shirt, tight blue jeans and cowboy boots playing the guitar.

Baby why you wanna cry?  
You really oughta know that I  
Just have to walk away sometimes

We're gonna do what lovers do  
We're gonna have a fight or two  
But I ain't ever changing my mind

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
I wouldn't dream of going nowhere  
Silly woman come here let me hold you  
Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?

I wouldn't last a single day  
I'd probably just fade away  
Without you I'd lose my mind

Before you ever came along  
I was living life all wrong  
The smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
I wouldn't dream of going nowhere  
Silly woman, come here let me hold you  
Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?  
Like crazy, girl

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
I wouldn't dream of going nowhere  
Silly woman come here let me hold you  
Have I told you lately I love you like

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
I wouldn't dream of going nowhere  
Silly woman come here let me hold you  
Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?

Like crazy  
Crazy girl  
Like crazy  
Crazy girl

Tears fell freely as I sat there watching Jasper who was still across the room from me. He set the guitar down as his chest rose and fell rapidly. "I'm sorry I lied for Bella." He crossed the room in three steps and grabbed my face in both hands before slamming our lips together. Our tongues fought for dominance and our teeth knocked together but I couldn't care at all. I finally had my Jasper back and I didn't plan to let him go ever again. "I love you Alice." He placed kisses along my jaw and neck before he laid a final kiss on my bandage where my stitches were covered.

"Alice, I …." I covered his mouth with my hand. "Not tonight, please. We can have this talk I promise just not tonight." He nodded and kissed the palm of my hand. "Can you do me one favor thought?" He kissed my forehead, "Anything." My stomach growled. "Can you get me actual food? This crap looks like something I would throw up." He laughed before stepping out of the room. When he came back right away I was confused until he lifted a bag showing me what he had. "I LOVE you so much." "I hope you mean me and not the food." I laughed, "No I love Outback's food but I love you more."

The rest of the night was spent eating the food Jasper brought and then we fell asleep together in my hospital bed. I woke up once when Bella stopped in to see if I was alright but she just smiled when she saw us together and left. I knew we still had a lot to work on but I wasn't going to stress over it right now, because I had Jasper.

* * *

**song is Crazy Girl By Eli Young Band  
**

**PLEASE write me a review!**

**~SAM~  
**


	26. Changing

**I know this is WAY passed due and I apologize life just got very crazy but better late than never, right? I hope you guys are still out there waiting for this and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and not leaving me.**

* * *

The months that we had off flew by and before we knew it, it was time to go on tour again. We all took great advantage of all the time we had off. Alice and Jasper were doing great together; after her accident Alice went back to therapy and Jasper insisted that he should go with her. Eventually they were both back to normal and more in love than ever so, of course, when he asked her to move in with him she jumped at the chance.

Paul and Jacob had also taken their relationship to the next step moving in together. Jacob had even proposed to Paul who shot him down but said as soon as they could legally get "married" and not have a commitment ceremony he would accept the proposal. So for the time being they were just living together and enjoying every moment of it.

Emmett and Rosalie had the biggest news of us all, they got married. None of us knew about this until it was already said and done with. Two weeks before Christmas they both disappeared for a few days and nobody could get a hold of them. When they came back the first one to notice anything was Alice who jumped when she saw matching rings on both of their left hand ring fingers. We all fussed at them for not telling us right after we congratulated them and insisted we go out of dinner and dancing to celebrate.

My relationship with Edward was going great; we weren't ready to get married or anything but there was talk about him moving in with me after our next tour was over. We spent almost every night together anyways and the only time we weren't at my place was when he had Molly, who was now my BFFE. I had met Vera and was afraid that it would be awkward but she was really nice and told me she was glad that Edward had finally met someone who could make him happy and who would treat their daughter the way she should be treated.

As a group we all decided that after this tour Ben was going to "retire" and Bella was going to replace him. Jasper, Edward, and I had already worked out a few songs for the new album and Emmett and Jacob were working diligently on figuring out the perfect album cover. We stuck to the true feel of Rita's Gift and the album was going to be nothing but Hard Rock.

Edward and I were currently stretched out on one of the sofas on the tour bus as we were headed towards Charlotte North Carolina for our first stop on our states tour. This tour was definitely going to be different than the last tour. First off Rose got rid of the groupies, well at least Jessica. There was a lot less drinking happening and there were absolutely no more drugs. Of course we all had our crazy fans who still threw underwear at us when we arrived or received letters with naked pictures but that was never going to change. Everyone had already come out to the public as couples except for Edward and Ben, so we both got the bulk of the letters and creepy fans now.

"Are you nervous for tonight?"

"No, I'm just ready to be back on stage with all of those screaming fans. I just wish they were going to be screaming my name rather than screaming for Ben."

He kissed the side of my head, "I know but you just have to pretend for a little bit longer. By this time next year they will be screaming for you and no one else." I closed my eyes and smiled knowing that he was right.

When I opened my eyes again we were at the hotel but we only had time to get our rooms and drop our stuff off before we had to get over to the pavilion for our sound check. Rose was acting like a maniac making sure that everything was exactly the way we all liked it at the venue and chased off anyone who looked like they weren't dong their jobs but staring at us instead.

Everything was crazy and before I knew it the opening bands were off the stage and I was waiting for my queue to start our set. The stage was amazing. Of course there was the normal wide stage for us to use but Rose had insisted on adding a longer piece of stage that would allow me more freedom to interact with the audience, which I loved but Edward didn't like that idea. Rose, in her own fashion, told him to shut up and get over it. We started off the concert with one of our newer loud and fast paced songs which really got the crowd going and we were just eating up the energy.

Our set was coming to an end as I made my way out onto the extended part of the stage touching hands with all of the wild fans singing our final song before the encore when a crazy girl reached out and pulled on my wig so hard that had it been my real hair I would have a bald spot but since with was fake the wig just came right off. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do and I stopped singing. Luckily Jasper was quicker than I was and as the guys continued to play Jasper started singing.

When I looked off to the side Rose and Alice were standing there waving at me to come to them. I could hear people in the crowd booing but the guys still continued to play. "Oh my God what do we do?" Rose started pulling my hair down and tried to get it to look presentable as Alice ripped open my flannel shirt sending buttons flying across the floor and quickly got a black corset wrapped around me that jutted my chest up making it look twice as big. Rose pinched my cheeks until I smacked her hands away and Alice put some lipstick on me. I was amazed that all of this happened before the song was even over.

Alice was quickly working her magic of beautifying me as Rose yelled at Jasper who was closest to her. "She's coming back out! Mz. Hyde!" Jasper gave her a quick head nod and yelled out to all the other guys Edward nodded that he heard Jasper but he was staring at me making sure I was ok and I just smiled. "Rose we don't have anything ready for that song, it's not even been released yet!" She shook me as if I was hysterical as Jacob started beating the drums. "Just go out there and make it work." I nodded and waited until it was time for me to go out onstage but grabbed Alice's pink trench coat and ignored her yells for me to put it back.

Once the alien voice came over the speakers saying, "Mz. Hyde" I walked out onto the stage pretending to be sweet and innocent; which caused several fans to boo. I ignored the sounds coming from the angry fans and made my way out to the center of the stage.

_In the daylight,  
I'm your sweetheart,  
You're goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art.  
But you don't know me,  
And soon you won't forget,  
Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent  
_

I tore Alice's jacket from my body and tossed it behind me being sure no fan could grab it. A bunch of people screamed enjoying the new song and the performance.

_Better beware I go bump in the night,  
Devil-may-care with a lust for life,  
And I know you,  
Can't resist me,  
Soon though you,  
Are so addicted.  
Boy you better run for your life!_

Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
(Oh god!)  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(Oh god!)  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
Welcome to my other side,  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!

I strutted my stuff around the stage just like I would have if I was Ben and the crowd seemed to be enjoying it.

_I can be the bitch,  
I can play the whore,  
Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more.  
A touch of wicked,  
A pinch of risk-ay,  
Good girl gone bad, my poison is your __remedy_

Better be scared, better be afraid,  
Now that the beast is out of her cage,  
And I know you,  
Wanna risk it,  
Soon though you,  
Are so addicted.  
Boy you better run for your life!

I swept my hand out in front of me pointing at the entire crowd letting them know that I meant they would be the ones who would be addicted.

_Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
(My god!)  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(My god!)  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
Welcome to my evil side,  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!_

I'm the spider crawling down your spine,  
Underneath your skin.  
I will gently violate your mind,  
Before I tuck you in.  
Put on the blindfold  
There's no way to be sure,  
Which girl you'll get to know!  
(It's me Bella, I swear!)

I ran my hand down Edward's arm causing him to shiver slightly but her never faltered in his playing.

_Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
(My god!)  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(My god!)  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
The nightmare in my head,  
(Oh god!)  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(Oh god!)  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
Welcome to my evil side,  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!  
_

I danced around the stage and ended the final note in the middle of the stage with my fist thrown in the air and the lights went out as soon as the music stopped. I closed my eyes waiting for the response of the audience and I almost cried when the response was them screaming for more instead of booing me off the stage.

Edward put his guitar down and quickly scooped me up in his arms kissing me so passionately that I felt like I was floating away from the earth instead of being held firmly in his arms. He didn't put me down until we were off the stage away from the prying eyes of the fans.

"You were amazing!"

I blushed, "No everyone else was amazing. I mean Jasper saving me by taking over the lyrics and then Rose and Alice making me presentable and you guys for playing Mz. Hyde on the fly. It felt like an out of body experience but a kick ass one at that." Edward pulled me against him and held me tightly until Rose interrupted us. "OK I know that we normally stick around at the venue for awhile after show but I think we should get the hell out f here before this gets out and there are a million paparazzi out there waiting for us." Everyone knew that Rose was right about that and we quickly ran out the back to the bus trying to avoid all of the questions, but everyone was yelling at me trying to get my attention.

When we got back to the hotel we all went to Rose and Emmett's room so we could try and figure out our next move. Clearly the secret was out and trying to do the tour as Ben would just be stupid. Rose was on her cell getting her ass chewed out by our record label and it just made me feel worse about the whole thing, but everyone kept comforting me and saying it wasn't entirely my fault.

It took three hours for Rose to finally get off the phone and when she did the first thing she did was to grab three mini bottle of vodka out of the hotel fridge and downed them. "So what did the label say?" Jasper kept his head down and held on tightly to Alice's hand.

"OK so of course they are extremely pissed that we kept them out of the loop and I played it off that I didn't know about this because otherwise I would be out of a job and you guys would be stuck with an asshole to take my place. They are going to let us keep all of our tour dates but they are sending out someone to go with us until we get this under control to handle all of the press. No one is to answer any questions about this incident, but they think every show should be done the same way. We start off with Ben and have the wig come off in some way and then you jump right into Mz. Hyde which will be the introduction of Bella. They are hoping it will seem as if we have planned the entire thing if the whole tour is done this way."

Emmett handed her another bottle which she quickly downed. No one spoke for a good five minutes. "I think it's a good idea we were planning to have Bella become our lead female singer for the next album anyway so why not let her debut and get her face and voice out there now. At least then the fans will know what to expect from us in the future." Edward held my hand tightly, "Jacob's right this is the best plan to cover this up and help transition us to having a female singer." Everyone else nodded agreeing that this

was the best course of action and we quickly separated to go to our own rooms.

The morning after the incident one of the agents, Mike, from the label was there to help us out and let me tell you he was the world's biggest pain in the ass. He was constantly trying to keep us hidden from the public, which none of us were used to. If we wanted to go out to eat then he insisted we wear disguises so not to be recognized but he would still call ahead to wherever we were going to make sure that we would have a private room.

I thought for sure that Edward was going to kill Mike when he suggested that we not share a room at the hotels because it would make us both seem less available and we were supposed to be the sexy people in the band who guys and girls both wanted to fuck. I had never seen Edward turn so red in the entire time I had known him. After a long discussion Mike decided that his suggestion was a stupid one and never brought it up again.

The three month long tour felt like an eternity with Mike there and I was so glad to finally be home, that was until we had a meeting with the label. They apparently did not like the idea of me being the lead singer in the band and felt that if I was to stick around then they needed to find a male lead singer to roughen up our sound. Rose immediately came to my defense which cost her her job. It was like a domino effect after they fired Rose. Emmett walked out with her without even saying goodbye they started talking about how we could replace Emmett that anyone could play guitar. I looked at Edward who was looking over my shoulder at Jasper and Jacob and we all stood at the same time telling them to go screw themselves and left the building. We wallowed and licked our wounds for two weeks before we decided we needed to find a new label to work with.

"Well, what about this one?"

"No Emmett they are too intense everyone there had at least one facial piercing and I don't even want to think about what else they had pierced."

I laughed as Jasper shuttered when he spoke, "Oh Jasper if you only knew how much excitement those piercings can bring to the bedroom…. Not that I think we need anything like that babe." Alice and I laughed as Paul dug himself a hole and was then trying to get him self out of it.

I groaned and stood up and started grabbing the dirty plates from the kitchen table we were sitting at. "We aren't going to find a place that we all agree on!" Alice stood to help me, "Why don't you guys just start your own label, I mean you have the fans and the money to do it on your own."

Everyone, but Alice, stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. "That's not a bad idea. We could turn Edward's house into the recording studio since he's moving in here and just do everything ourselves. The band is so popular that we don't need the clout that a label provides, and we have Rose who has the same connections that any label would. I think we should seriously consider it." I was really excited that this could be a real possibility. Sure it would take some time and work to turn the house into a studio, if Edward would let us, but it would be the perfect solution.

A couple of months later we were recording our new album in Edward's old home under our new label. Rose already had a small tour scheduled which was perfect for us since Alice was pregnant and would be due a month after our tour ended and Edward and I were planning to use the time traveling all around as our honeymoon.

Our wedding was to take place a week before our tour giving us time to go on an actual five day honeymoon to Fiji before we were scheduled to meet the rest of the band in New York City for our first stop. The wedding itself was going to be very small, which was driving Alice crazy. She desperately wanted us to have a big event like her and Jasper. The only people invited were Edward's parents, the band of course, and Vera and Molly. The service and reception were both held in our backyard where no paparazzi would be able to see us.

Life was as perfect as it could get without it being a fairytale. We, like all couples, had our problems but we always found a way to work them out. Our story was far from over but it was nice to be out of that chapter and onto a happier one where we were surrounded by family and friends who we knew would always be there for us.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Lyrics are from Halestorm Mz. Hyde check them out!  
**


End file.
